Qu'ils le veuillent !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Suite de Elle aurait voulu hurler. Série 'Black Fairy's Curse UA'] : Fiona ramène les morts, pour certains. Juste pour leur montrer à quel point ils sont misérables. Et jouer un peu avec eux, aussi. Et leur faire désirer ce qu'il y a de pire pour eux. Fiona/Emma. Emma/Neal/Henry. Neal/Henry. SwanQueen. Elsanna. Hookfire. Inceste & lemons. Bad ending. Manipulation.
1. Partie 1 : Bienvenue

Qu'ils le veuillent !

[Suite de Elle aurait voulu hurler. Série ''Black Fairy's Curse UA''] : Fiona ramène les morts, pour certains. Juste pour leur montrer à quel point ils sont misérables. Et jouer un peu avec eux, aussi. Et leur faire désirer ce qu'il y a de pire pour eux. Fiona/Emma. Emma/Neal/Henry. Neal/Henry. SwanQueen. Elsanna. Hookfire. Inceste & lemons. Bad ending. Manipulation.

 **W** **arning :** **Incest** **e (encore, oui, mais Fiona aime beaucoup détruire nos personnages, et donc en le faisant d'une manière atroce). Et présence de sexe, encore à cause de Fiona, parce que son arme principale dans ma version de l'histoire est le sexe, avec la magie et la manipulation. Et oui c'est graphique par moments, donc vous êtes prévenus. Présence de nombreux couples. Encore une fois, cette histoire est triste et finit mal, donc… voilà. Tout nos personnages souffrent à cause de Fiona, donc si cela ne vous intéresse pas FUYEZ.**

Partie 1 : Bienvenue...

L'idée lui vint le jour où Emma Swan comprit enfin ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, la Black Fairy s'éclatait réellement, que ce soit par la simple mise en place de sa magnifique malédiction, ou par rapport à d'autres choses.

Détruire les autres pouvait s'avérer être grisant, envoyer la famille d'Emma dans ce monde de l'Enchanted Forest pour qu'ils y meurent avait été merveilleux. Faire se détruire les uns les autres tout ces pauvres personnages de conte avait été encore mieux en fait.

Ça avait été le cas avec Emma, même si elle n'en était pas encore à sa méthode actuelle, celle qui avait fait ses preuves avec Henry, Blue, ou même Neal.

Le sexe.

Convaincre ses ennemis de rejoindre sa cause en les _faisant vouloir cela_ était délicieusement machiavélique, et jouissif. Et oui, elle s'éclatait avec son corps, tout en manipulant les autres, ce qui n'en était que mieux.

C'était mauvais, c'était immonde, c'était immoral.

(C'était génial.)

Mais, de toute façon, la morale, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire depuis bien longtemps.

Elle sentit quelqu'un revenir du monde des morts, pour un temps, un instant, et _là_ seulement, elle eut cette idée qu'elle trouva géniale.

Les faire revenir.

Les torturer.

Les faire souffrir.

Les _détruire_.

Leur mort à tous l'avait privée de ce plaisir, et si l'on exceptait Emma, elle n'avait pu exercer sa cruauté sur les morts.

(Sauf que bien sûr, ce qu'elle oubliait, c'est qu'elle les avait tués. Donc question cruauté… elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.)

D'ailleurs, celle qu'elle voulait tout d'abord, c'était, bien évidemment, Emma.

Qui d'autre, si ce n'est la Sauveuse, la première qu'elle avait détruire, et ruinée ?

La première à avoir vu son monde s'effondrer sous ses yeux, la première à comprendre, la première à accepter.

La première à arrêter de se battre.

Elle était celle qui avait abandonné.

D'autres avaient suivi, bien sûr, Henry était le deuxième.

Il y avait Blue ensuite. Tink. Dorothy. Neal.

Sa victoire était complète.

En fait non, pas tout à fait.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait initié un autre plan.

D'abord la Sauveuse, parce qu'elle serait la plus simple à réduire en miettes et en morceaux. D'après ce qu'elle savait, c'était elle qui était revenue. Elle aurait bien voulu voir sa tête quand elle avait compris l'atroce vérité.

Elle aurait voulu rire.

En fait, elle en riait déjà.

Elle se prenait pour Frankenstein, d'une certain manière, sauf que sa méthode à elle fonctionnait parfaitement (depuis Neal, elle savait parfaitement comment faire, pour que les choses se fassent bien, et que sa magie n'ait pas de bugs).

Afin de ne pas trop la troubler, elle se décida à la ramener en étant placée dans la mairie, pour qu'Emma se sente dans un endroit connu.

Ce serait la seule faveur qu'elle lui accorderait.

 _§§§§_

Emma Swan se sentait déprimée. Pas suicidaire non plus ( _non_ , ça, c'était _avant_ , quand elle était en vie, _avant_ qu'elle ne saute, qu'elle ne meurt), mais ça n'allait pas vraiment.

Pas du tout, en réalité.

Ce qu'ils vivaient était terrible, et elle en souffrait atrocement.

Elle était la seule à savoir pour Storybrooke, ce que Fiona en avait fait.

Et ce secret lui pesait. Elle n'en avait rien dit, bien sûr. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Pour briser le cœur et les illusions de Regina ?

Pour détruire Snow et Charming en leur disant le sort d'Henry ?

Oh ça non.

Elle voulait toujours hurler, mais elle se taisait, encore et encore, ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge, bloqués par son désespoir, et sa douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, pas avec ce mensonge qui lui collait à la peau, ne la lâchait pas.

Emma voulait oublier.

Pour la première fois, elle ne voulait plus savoir la vérité, plus savoir qui elle était. C'était pire qu'après l'année à New York. Encore pire que pendant l'histoire réécrite, où tout avait semblé mal se terminer, avant de subitement s'arranger.

En fait, ce n'était pas _ça_ le pire.

Il y avait autre chose.

En revenant du monde des vivants, elle avait, sans que personne ne s'en doute (pas même elle) ou ne le voit, emporté quelque chose de là-bas. Un peu de la magie de la Black Fairy. De cette magie noire, nauséabonde, écœurante.

(Et aussi envoûtante, merveilleuse, fascinante. Et qui lui rappelait tant sa magie de Dark One.)

Ce qui la terrifiait, ce n'était pas seulement leur sort misérable, ou celui de la ville, non.

C'était qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est qu'elle voulait revenir là-bas, et pas pour Henry ou pour Neal.

(Ou plutôt si, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Absolument pas.)

Ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas la hantait toujours, dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

Et ça l'effarait.

Parce que, si elle acceptait de se l'avouer à elle-même, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle savait _pertinemment_ ce qu'elle voulait, de toute son âme.

Et elle ne devait pas, non, non, non.

Mais la Black Fairy n'avait que faire des appréhensions de la Sauveuse.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la faire sombrer.

Comme les autres.

 _§§§§_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Emma eut l'impression qu'elle faisait un horrible songe. Ou du moins, qu'elle se réveillait d'un autre cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication à cette situation. Aucune qui soit sensée et cohérente en tout cas. Elle était à la mairie, sur un lit, attachée.

La Black Fairy était là, penchée sur elle, et Emma faillit sourire.

Enfin.

 _Enfin_.

Elle la revoyait à nouveau, cet ange, ou plutôt ce démon qui l'avait captivée dès le moment où elle était entrée à l'asile. La fée souriait, presque amicale, presque tendre, presque… amoureuse.

Mais le cœur de la fée était mort depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Emma s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'elle était en vie, et que la magie était autour d'elle, proche d'elle, _en elle_. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

Sans doute aurait-elle résisté, avant.

Quand elle était en vie, pas seule, et pas désespérée.

Quand elle était encore parmi les siens, avant qu'ils ne meurent tous, et qu'elle ne se souvienne.

Avant que l'asile ne la transforme, ne la fasse disparaître, et qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était responsable de tout cela.

Avant qu'elle ne se tue, par désespoir, douleur, et effroi.

Avant que Fiona ne gagne.

La fée lui sourit, presque comme si elle savait ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle lui posa la main sur la joue, doucement, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Fiona était ravie de la situation, une nouvelle fois, parce que cela marchait encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Habituée qu'elle était à avoir contre elle une résistance, même minime, ce qu'elle avait devant elle la surprenait.

Mais, après réflexion, cela semblait logique.

Cela avait un sens qu'Emma ait déjà abandonné.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant cet instant avait conduit à ce moment, où la jeune femme allait complètement s'abandonner.

Le regard d'Emma était posé sur elle, ébloui, fasciné.

C'était ce qu'elle était.

Perdue.

Perdue pour les autres, pour les morts. Pour les habitants de Storybrooke.

Elle n'était plus la Sauveuse.

Presque.

Il restait une chose.

Il fallait bien que la fée mène son horreur jusqu'au bout, non ?

 _§§§§_

Alors qu'elle se faisait détachée, Emma ne ressentit aucune surprise. Pourquoi serait-elle restée ainsi ? Après tout, elle ne comptait en aucun cas s'attaquer à la Black Fairy. Elle l'avait ramenée à la vie, avec sa magie si douce et si bienveillante.

Un sentiment de profonde béatitude saisit Emma, et, pour la première fois depuis son aller-retour entre les deux mondes, elle décida de ne pas résister.

Être droguée et manipulée, posséder de faux souvenirs d'un asile où elle n'avait jamais vraiment été, voir sa famille mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Mourir, et se tuer, puis voir son fils et son ancien premier amour ensembles, tout cela…

Tout cela l'avait détruite.

Peut-être que dès l'instant où elle avait vu Henry embrasser Neal, tout c'était brisé en elle. Le fait de revoir sa famille ensuite lui avait permis de résister un temps, mais ici, dans ce monde, vivante, elle ne pouvait rien contre la magie de Fiona.

Elle ne voulait rien faire.

Et ce désir malsain qui l'avait saisie en voyant Neal et Henry ensembles, alors que la magie se contentait de l'effleurer, la reprit alors, et son regard se fit sombre.

Mais pas triste, non.

Désireux, et presque quémandeur.

Posant une question muette à la fée, comme si cette dernière avait toute les réponses aux questions que la Sauveuse se posait. Se rapprochant de la jeune femme, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'enserrant dans ses griffes, la plaquant encore plus contre le lit.

Et elle ne se débattit pas.

Elle aurait pu tuer la Sauveuse à cet instant, et elle n'aurait eu aucune résistance contre elle.

Le sourire de Fiona se fit extatique. Se penchant sur la jeune femme, elle l'embrassa, et se colla ensuite contre elle, ravie, et heureuse.

Parce que les choses étaient bien telles qu'elles devaient être.

Et Emma répondit à ce baiser avec autant de passion qu'elle pouvait le faire avec Regina, et Fiona continua de sourire, alors qu'elle poussait la Sauveuse dans le vide.

Enfin… cette dernière était plus que désireuse de sauter.

La Black Fairy ressentait une profonde excitation, causée par la sensation du corps d'Emma contre le sien, ce qui n'était que ravivé par les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'une Sauveuse combative et forte.

Et qu'elle avait brisé.

Mais il n'était pas temps pour elle, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Pas encore, pas avant qu'Emma ne commette l'irréparable, et qu'elle ne se perde pour toujours, elle aussi avec délice et plaisir.

Et elle savait exactement de quelle manière les choses se passeraient.

 _§§§§_

La magie de Fiona pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, après tout, sa magie était sombre et atroce, ce qui lui permettait beaucoup de possibilités.

De ce fait, elle savait lire dans les désirs des autres, et ici, il s'agissait de celui d'Emma, qui était en fin de compte assez transparente.

En fait, deux personnes occupaient ses pensées depuis son retour, d'une façon qui n'était pas chaste du tout.

(Mais bon, personne ne l'était vraiment dans cette ville infâme et délurée qu'était devenue Storybrooke sous l'influence néfaste de la Black Fairy.)

Henry et Neal.

Maintenant que la magie la contrôlait presque entièrement, elle n'avait aucun remords à l'idée de ressentir tout cela, ou même d'en faire part à Fiona. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de légèrement mordre Emma alors qu'elle l'embrassait, et celle-ci poussa un gémissement de contentement.

Qu'auraient dit ses parents si ils l'avaient vue ainsi, se perdant dans les bras de Fiona, tout comme Henry avait pu le faire avec Neal ?

Peu importe, elle ne s'en souciait plus, et ce fut sans sa dernière pensée cohérente et sensée avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement. La magie l'entoura à nouveau, et elle soupira de plaisir, collée dans les bras de Fiona, qui avait commencé à la caresser doucement.

Quand Emma commença à essayer de la déshabiller, Fiona eut un léger sourire mutin.

« Pas tout de suite ma chère… ne sois donc pas si impatiente… en tout cas, pas avec moi, susurra-t-elle à la Sauveuse. »

Cette dernière la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Puis, la fée agita la main, les transportant ailleurs, et le regard d'Emma s'alluma alors qu'elle voyait qui était là.

Neal et Henry.

Bien sûr… qui de mieux qu'eux deux pour la perdre pour toujours ?

 _A suivre…_

 **ND'A : Chaque partie devrait être consacrée à la chute d'un personnage ou d'un couple de personnages.**


	2. Partie 2 : Chute libre

Partie 2 : Chute libre.

 **ND'A : Pairing :** **Emma/Neal/Henry (donc INCESTE et threesome, aussi.** **Et lemon) + Emma/Fiona.**

Emma Swan n'avait rien oublié, pas encore, du moins.

La Black Fairy avait refusé de lui faire ce plaisir.

(Enfin, elle lui en accorderait d'autres, alors qu'importe.)

Elle savait tout ce qu'Henry ou Neal avaient pu oublier, mais elle s'en fichait complètement, se moquait de toutes ces horribles choses qui s'étaient déroulées avant.

Autrefois, avant, alors que la magie de Fiona ne l'avait pas encore envahie, elle s'en serait souciée, c'est vrai, en fait, ça avait été le cas.

En fait, c'est même cela qui, à la base, l'avait détruite.

Mais maintenant ?

Cela ne la concernait plus, et elle souriait, inconsciente de tant de choses qu'il aurait été impossible de les lister.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant précis, c'était effacer tout ces horribles souvenirs de sa mémoire, et les remplacer par d'autres. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire disparaître ce feu qui l'avait envahie et ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis ce moment où elle avait vu Henry et Neal ensembles.

Depuis ce moment où, lentement, alors que la magie de Fiona se répandait en elle, quelque chose se réveillait, quelque chose de mauvais et sombre.

Mais qu'importe ?

Elle regardait Neal et Henry, qui se trouvaient là, face à elle, et elle souriait. Tout cela venait de Fiona, qui avait réveillé ses désirs les plus sombres, les pires, en fait, des choses dont elle n'avait même pas conscience avant.

Emma se rappelait de sa douleur, de sa détresse, avant et après sa mort, elle se souvenait de Regina, et de ses parents.

Elle ne voulait plus se rappeler.

Et cela allait bientôt arriver, elle le savait, d'ici peu, elle ne se souviendrait plus.

Plus jamais, comme avant, comme pendant la malédiction.

Oh, comme tout semblait simple alors !

Douloureux, certes, mais au moins, elle avait encore quelques certitudes.

Elle préférait la folie et cette prison dorée, plutôt que d'être saine et pleine de désespoir. Elle préférait mille fois l'oubli, plutôt que ces douloureux souvenirs.

Oui, Emma Swan était bel et bien prête à vendre son âme au diable pour pouvoir être heureuse.

(Surtout quand le diable en question avait un si beau visage.)

Le diable était là, par ailleurs, juste derrière elle, et quand Emma se retourna, sentant sa présence, le monstre se mit à lui sourire.

Et elle lui répondit, bien sûr.

Fiona était très satisfaite de cette situation, qu'elle avait par ailleurs elle-même mise en place. La fée croisa les regards un peu confus de Neal et Henry, qui devaient sûrement se demander ce qu'il se passait, qui était cette femme, et aussi ce qu'elle faisait là.

Emma la dévorait du regard, et Fiona faillit en rougir.

(La dernière que cela avait dû lui arriver devait être quand elle était encore avec Malcolm. Autant dire que ça datait.)

Henry fronça alors les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il à Emma. Mais… qui êtes-vous ? »

Fiona faillit applaudir, en constatant que son sortilège fonctionnait parfaitement. Henry ne se souvenait pas d'Emma, comme c'était prévu.

Sa vie était parfaite !

N'importe qui de sain d'esprit qui aurait connu tout les tenants et aboutissements de cette situation aurait sûrement hurlé, été effaré, écœuré face à tout cela. (Ou incroyablement admiratif.)

Elle, elle souriait.

Tout comme Emma, qui semblait trouver tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment très ironique.

Elle aurait pu répondre, parler, tout avouer, et le faire souffrir ainsi.

 _Je suis ta mère_.

(Ce qui n'aurait rien changé.)

Mais, alors qu'Emma Swan était de plus en plus en train de disparaître, remplacée par une autre personne, peut-être restait-il du bon en elle, peut-être ne voulait-elle justement pas le briser.

(Et qui sait, peut-être en aurait-il ri lui aussi ?)

« Je suis Emma Swan. »

Le nom ne leur disait rien, bien évidemment.

Et de son côté, Fiona jubilait.

Jamais le goût de la victoire n'avait été aussi grisant, comprit-elle alors qu'elle les regardait se jauger les uns les autres, tandis qu'elle voyait Emma abandonner de plus en plus, _s'abandonner_.

 _Je vais vous détruire._

 _Ou plutôt… vous allez vous détruire._

Elle se rapprocha lentement d'Emma, toujours souriante, tout comme la Sauveuse. Elles souriaient toutes deux, semblant en connivence, du moins c'est comme cela que le perçurent Neal et Henry.

Ces derniers sentirent sans vraiment le comprendre que la magie de la Black Fairy les envahissaient de plus en plus.

La fée posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, la caressant légèrement, tandis qu'Emma se laissait faire.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, susurra-t-elle tout doucement, et Emma frémit, hochant la tête. »

Le sourire de Fiona se fit vicieux.

 _Sombre ma belle._

 _Sombre, et regarde les tomber eux aussi._

 _Sombre, et regarde le monde brûler_.

Avant de partir, la fée l'enserra dans une étreinte particulièrement tendre, en tout cas, c'est ainsi que Neal et Henry la considère.

Ils ne virent pas à quel point elle était en réalité féroce, ni au combien la fée imprimait son emprise sur la jeune femme, qui ne tenta même pas de résister.

Emma Swan n'était plus, elle n'était plus rien ni personne.

Juste une poupée, sous le contrôle de Fiona, manipulée par la magie de la sorcière, ne voulant même plus résister. Après avoir été brisée par elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que la douleur cesse.

Quitte à se livrer pour cela au pire.

Quitte à faire ce que Henry et d'autres avant elle avaient fait.

Quitte à se perdre elle-même.

L'horreur ne venait que de commencer.

 _§§§§_

Emma, tout comme les deux autres, était encore vêtue, ce qui était tout à fait logique, puisque Fiona l'avait stoppée avant qu'elles n'aillent très loin.

Ce qui ne changeait pas ce que la magie de Fiona lui avait fait.

À savoir ce qu'elle avait déjà pu faire à Henry, Blue ou même Neal.

Elle lui faisait perdre tout ses repères, et faisait apparaître des désirs qui n'auraient pas dû être là à la base.

C'était une magie sombre, noire, qui ruinait tout et détruisait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bien.

Avant Emma aurait pu en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Mais maintenant ? Elle s'en foutait, comme de tout le reste.

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Eux. Et ce depuis le moment où elle les avait vus, alors qu'elle était encore en fantôme. Elle aurait dû se haïr pour cela, tenter de résister, de se battre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

 _Elle aurait dû vouloir hurler_.

C'était sa tâche, se perdre elle-même et se forcer à oublier.

Oublier les morts.

Oublier qu'Henry avait été son fils (l'était-il encore ? Elle ne savait même plus. Probablement que non. Oh, et puis, peu importe.)

Ne se rappeler que d'une seule chose, à savoir qu'elle les aimait ces deux-là.

Et elle allait le leur montrer sur le champ.

Avec rapidité, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, elle se précipita sur Neal, et l'embrassa avec fougue, chose qui n'était pas arrivé entre eux depuis des années.

(Surtout en comptant toutes les années de la malédiction de Fiona. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'ils s'en souvenaient vraiment non plus.)

Cela lui avait manqué, réalisa-t-elle soudain. La Sauveuse n'était plus elle-même, et tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait jamais pu avoir de Killian ou de Regina (ou même de Graham et de Walsh) étaient en train de s'effacer peu à peu.

Son esprit était en train de perdre pied, comprit-elle.

Embrassant toujours Neal, elle se mit à sourire et, alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, elle éclata de rire. Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise, pas forcément perturbé par le baiser, mais plus par son rire.

Henry se rapprocha lui aussi, un peu déconcerté par son attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ex petit ami d'Emma.

\- Rien, mentit-elle en souriant toujours. »

 _Le monde est en train de s'écrouler._

 _Tout cela n'est qu'une immense farce._

 _Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire._

 _Profitons en._

La magie présente dans cet endroit empestait, les entourait, et Emma se baignait dedans. Elle embrassa de nouveau Neal, avec plaisir et cette fois-ci, il y répondit avec joie, ne pouvant pas résister à l'influence nocive de Fiona.

Henry rejoignit rapidement son amant, semblant presque jaloux d'être mis ainsi sur la touche, et Emma l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Son cerveau à elle était encore plein de tout ces souvenirs, la mort des autres, son propre suicide, et toutes ces autres choses.

Fiona semblait avoir pris un grand plaisir à ne pas les lui enlever, un peu comme avec Henry, il semblait que la fée voulait que la jeune femme _le veuille_. Qu'elle _désire_ ce qui lui arrivait.

Et c'est ce qui allait se passer.

Sans hésitation, elle se jeta sur Henry, l'enlaçant, puis l'embrassant, tandis que Neal se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit.

Elle était heureuse.

 _§§§§_

Le feu qui l'avait saisie ce terrible jour où elle les avait surpris recommença à la prendre. Et Emma ne doutait pas que cela devait être la même chose pour les deux hommes présents avec elle.

(Et elle bénit la magie de Fiona, ignorant à quel point son esprit détraqué par cette dernière avait tord.)

Elle-même en profitait pour utiliser sa magie, avec une utilisation pas très… orthodoxe et habituelle, même Gold n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé.

Mais que lui importait son avis !

(En fait, à cet instant, ce n'est pas vraiment à lui qu'elle pensait…)

Il n'y eut pas de mots entre eux, en fait, tout se fit dans un silence presque parfait, sans qu'Emma ne réalise que son attitude était proprement affreuse, puisqu'elle agissait exactement comme Fiona, avec les mêmes méthodes que celle qu'elle avait tant haïe autrefois.

Mais, alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Neal et Henry sur son corps, elle n'en tenait pas compte.

Trouver leur chemin jusqu'au lit ne fut pas d'une grande difficulté, même si cela leur prit quant même quelques secondes. Tout cela s'enchaînait bien vite, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait, eux qui n'avaient plus le contrôle de rien, ignorant par ailleurs que le regard de Fiona était posé sur eux.

Emma sentit une profonde excitation l'envahir, alors qu'elle se savait si proche du but, si proche de l'oubli, n'étant plus obsédée que par cela. Elle embrassa à nouveau Neal, qui se trouvait sous elle, et elle commença à les déshabiller méticuleusement. (Elle-même, ainsi que Neal et Henry.)

Elle poussa un gémissement de soulagement, en voyant que cette fois-ci, on ne l'arrêterait pas, comme l'autre fois, et qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas avec sa frustration. Sa peau frissonnait, et elle se colla alors contre les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ils étaient désormais nus, ensembles, collés les uns aux autres, et Emma réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu se trouver ailleurs.

Peut-être était-ce mal, peut-être. Plus que certainement, d'ailleurs.

Et elle l'avait su à une époque.

Maintenant, elle n'en avait que faire.

Alors que les mains d'Henry se baladaient tranquillement sur son corps, la jeune femme embrassait Neal, encore et encore, et elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'elle sentit les mains de ce dernier caresser sa poitrine.

Emma souriait, extatique, ne se souciant plus de rien, si ce n'est de ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment même.

Elle soupira à nouveau alors que les mains de Neal s'aventuraient encore sur ses seins et cette fois elle embrassa Henry, ravie de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu que cela cesse pour rien au monde, sentant son excitation augmenter de plus en plus, lui faisant presque mal.

Et Emma sentait que c'était son cas à lui aussi et, encore une fois, sans attendre, elle s'empala sur son membre, poussant un cri de soulagement.

Et peu à peu, alors que les va-et-viens s'accéléraient, de plus en plus vite, elle se remit à perdre conscience, tentant de plus en plus d'oublier tout cela, tout ses foutus souvenirs qui lui faisaient tant de mal.

Elle souriait, encore et encore, d'un sourire qui aurait sans doute pu sembler faux, avant, avant que la magie de Fiona ne la possède, ne l'envahisse de plus en plus, jusqu'à la faire complètement disparaître.

Et elle n'en avait que faire.

Emma était bien ici, dans les bras de Neal, contre Neal, alors que Neal était en elle.

Elle finit par pousser un cri de jouissance, vers la fin, et par retomber sur Neal, le regard et le visage remplis d'extase.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, bien évidemment, et Fiona n'allait pas la laisser repartir comme cela, ce fut alors au tour d'Henry, dans les bras desquels elle se jeta.

Et la suite n'appartient qu'à eux…

 _§§§§_

Cela ne lui suffit pas.

Bien sûr, Fiona y était pour quelque chose.

Les deux autres dormaient, et Emma restait là, pensive.

Attendant.

Quoi, elle ne le savait pas.

Mais Fiona lui avait plus ou moins fait une promesse, alors elle allait forcément la tenir, pas vrai ?

Et soudain, Emma se mit à avoir peur.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Et si la fée ne revenait pas ?

Cette peur était absurde, ça c'était une évidence, et ce qu'Emma ne percevait pas, c'est que la fée ne la laisserait jamais tranquille.

(Enfin ne _les_ laisseraient jamais tranquilles.

Mais ça, ce serait pour plus tard.)

Et elle attendait, sans comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans son attitude ou dans ses actes, pervertie qu'elle était par la magie de Fiona, qui manipulait ses perceptions et son jugement.

Bref, tout se présentait mal pour elle.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience.

La Sauveuse qui ne l'était plus vraiment (qui ne savait plus qu'elle l'était. Ou qui ne voulait plus l'être, ce qui revenait presque au même) se baladait tranquillement dans cette chambre, sans avoir vraiment conscience de grand-chose.

Sauf d'une seule.

Elle voulait revoir Fiona.

 _§§§§_

L'absence d'Emma du monde des morts n'était bien évidemment pas passée inaperçue, sachant qu'il s'y trouvait beaucoup de personnes qui tenaient à elle et qui étaient habituées à la voir régulièrement.

De ce fait, tout le monde paniqua un petit peu quand on se rendit compte que la Sauveuse avait disparu.

Regina notamment, qui alla parler à Arthur, mais ce dernier, malheureusement, n'eut aucune information à leur donner.

La famille de l'ancienne Sauveuse resta désemparée, ignorant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en haut, plus ou moins au même moment.

Ignorant à quel point ils l'avaient perdue et, ce, pour toujours.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ne connaissant rien de son destin, ni même du fait qu'elle en était parfaitement satisfaite.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé à Storybrooke ou de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu perdre.

 _§§§§_

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé de joie quand elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dans la même chambre que Neal et Henry, mais de retour dans la mairie.

Oh, et elle était toujours nue, cela va s'en dire.

Fiona ne put s'en empêcher, elle lui adressa un regard appréciateur, ravie de la tournure des choses, ce que Emma semblait être aussi.

La Sauveuse lui souriait, un peu comme si elle avait déjà oublié tout ce que le monstre en face d'elle avait pu lui faire, comme si tout ses crimes ne comptaient pas.

Et la fée lui sourit en retour, un sourire un peu trop séducteur.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de sa nouvelle victime, victime consentante cette fois - ce que Blue notamment n'avait pas été immédiatement - mais qu'elle allait malgré tout détruire. Parce que c'était la Sauveuse, et qu'elle l'avait déjà réduite en morceaux.

Et elle allait le refaire.

Avec joie, délectation, et plaisir.

Et l'une des choses les plus jouissives dans tout cela, c'était le fait qu'elle allait venir d'elle-même entre les mains de son bourreau.

Demandant l'oubli et le pardon de la main de celle-là même qui avait tout détruit, tout ruiné, tout perverti.

L'oubli et le pardon pour ne pas avoir su croire.

L'oubli et le pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver sa famille.

L'oubli et le pardon pour ne pas avoir secouru son fils.

Elle ne voulait plus être Emma Swan, être la Sauveuse, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Elle aurait voulu n'être plus _rien._

Et c'était ce que Fiona allait lui permettre, et elle ressentit une nouvelle excitation la saisir à cette seule pensée.

C'était abject, oui.

Mais tout comme Henry autrefois, elle y avait bien droit aujourd'hui, non ?

Emma ne résista aucunement quand la Black Fairy se colla contre elle et commença à l'embrasser, sans aucune pudeur, et sans se soucier de sa nudité. Elle répondit, bien évidemment, parce que, elle le savait, _c'était ce qu'elle voulait_.

Et peu importe que tout ce qui avait été bon en elle puisse hurler d'horreur à cet instant.

Elle n'en avait que faire.

À nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, elle commença à déshabiller la mairesse, soupirant encore alors qu'elle ne sentait aucune résistance du côté de cette dernière.

Fiona souriait, ravie d'avoir réussi aussi bien à manipuler celle qui aurait dû la détruire, et elle ressentit la même excitation que celle qu'elle avait eu avant de détruire Blue.

Parce qu'elle allait à nouveau pervertir un des êtres les plus lumineux qu'elle ait jamais connu, et que la personne en question allait _a_ _i_ _mer cela_.

Les mains de la Sauveuse commencèrent à parcourir son corps, et elle la laissa faire, enchantée de voir son ancienne ennemie mettre autant de cœur à l'ouvrage. Les deux femmes étaient désormais nues, et l'immortelle plaqua alors l'ancienne Sauveuse sur le lit qui se trouvait encore dans la mairie, là où Emma avait été attachée peu de temps auparavant.

Fiona exultait, sentant à nouveau le pouvoir vibrer en elle, constant que la Sauveuse se laissait faire, les yeux dans le vague, et remplis d'admiration, _d'amour_.

La Black Fairy l'embrassa encore, remplie de la satisfaction de l'avoir faite venir de son côté. Par la magie, la destruction et la manipulation, certes.

Cela n'enlevait rien à sa victoire.

Elle se décida de prendre les choses en main, constatant que la Sauveuse se laissait faire, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa joie, alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'attitude combative que la jeune femme avait pu avoir avant sa mort.

Emma haleta soudainement, alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Fiona se poser sur ses seins.

« Dis-moi, très chère, susurra la mairesse d'une voix qui la fit fondre. Que veux-tu ?

\- Faites-moi oublier ! S'exclama Emma, dans le même état que son fils lorsque ce dernier avait décidé d'abandonner. Oh je vous en supplie Fiona, _faites-moi tout oublier_. »

Elle mélangeait tout désormais, ne sachant plus de quel côté elle était, ni même de quel côté _Fiona_ pouvait bien se trouver. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'oubli.

Et ne plus avoir mal, aussi.

Fiona sourit, de son sourire sadique, vicieux et cruel, qu'Emma ne put interpréter que comme étant le signe de sa future délivrance.

« C'est comme si c'était fait », dit-elle avec sa voix charmeuse, et Emma eut un soupir de soulagement et d'extase.

Soupir qui se changea bientôt en cri, alors qu'Emma sentit pour quelques secondes la bouche de Fiona se poser sur son sein gauche, avant que la main de la fée ne vienne se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Emma commença alors à gémir, accueillant cette main en elle avec délice, alors que Fiona relevait la tête pour la regarder.

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, en tout cas, c'est ce que la partie rationnelle du cerveau d'Emma se tuait à lui répéter, encore et encore, bien qu'étant presque rendue muette par la magie de Fiona. C'était la même chose qu'avec Henry, en fin de compte. Même si elle voulait désespérément oublier, _quelque chose_ en elle l'en empêchait encore.

Le fait qu'elle était la Sauveuse sans doute et…

 _Oh_ …

Alors qu'elle sentait la main de Fiona continuer à bouger de plus en plus vite, Emma se dit qu'elle se fichait de tout, sauf de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Peu importe la malédiction, et tout le reste.

Elle allait enfin tout oublier…

 _§§§§_

Fiona était en train de prendre son pied.à un niveau maximal là, encore plus que quand elle les avait regardés, parce que là, cela lui arrivait _à elle_.

C'était elle qui était en train de perdre Emma, pas Henry ou Neal.

Et ça, ça l'éclatait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction alors qu'Emma, avide, l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es insatiable toi dis-moi, murmura Fiona, la regardant toujours, ravie de ce qu'elle voyait.

Ravie de voir Emma disparaître peu à peu, ne plus être cette Sauveuse qu'elle avait tant détesté. Ravie de la voir s'évanouir, remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien à voir avec Emma Swan.

Et qui lui serait entièrement dévoueé, bien sûr.

Emma restait encore collée contre elle, sentant toujours sa main entre ses cuisses, la caressant sans s'arrêter. Les hurlements de plaisir d'Emma envahissaient désormais l'entièreté de la mairie, et Fiona espéra presque que ses cris puissent même se faire entendre dans le monde des morts.

Cela aurait rendu sa vengeance encore plus délicieuse…

Le regard d'Emma était de plus en plus embué, alors qu'elle était perdue, par la magie et le plaisir, s'abandonnant aux caresses de Fiona, sentant peu à peu tout ses horribles souvenirs disparaître, remplacés par de nouveaux.

D'autres, bien meilleures, où elle était à la merci de Fiona, et où cette dernière faisait d'elle ce qu'elle voulait.

Et où enfin, _enfin,_ elle ne souffrait plus.

Ignorant qu'elle aurait dû se battre, résister, agir comme la Sauveuse qu'elle était encore.

(La preuve, elle avait toujours sa magie.)

Fiona l'embrassa à nouveau, la touchant toujours et, avec une certaine perversité, elle commença à lui parler.

« J'ai tué tes parents, fit-elle avec sadisme.

Emma ne l'écoutait plus.

\- J'ai détruit et perverti ton fils.

Elle ne sentait plus que le plaisir, et l'amour qu'elle avait pour Fiona.

\- J'ai tué et envoyé ta famille dans le monde des morts.

Emma se rapprocha encore d'elle, ne voulant que sentir encore plus ses doigts en elle.

\- Je t'ai détruite toi, et pourtant tu m'adores. »

L'ancienne Sauveuse hocha frénétiquement la tête, se perdant de plus en plus, et se sentant proche, tellement proche…

« Emma Swan, veux-tu toujours être la Sauveuse ? Demanda la fée ignoble et immonde.

\- Non ! Hoqueta celle qui était manipulée. Plus jamais. Oh je vous en supplie Fiona, plus jamais !

\- Très bien… Parfait. C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. »

La magie de Fiona agit de nouveau sur elle, lui prenant toute la magie qui pouvait lui rester, et Emma ressentit une vague de plaisir à ces mots qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Les deux femmes scellèrent leur accord d'un baiser, et Fiona permit enfin à Emma de jouir, et cette dernière hurla.

Celle qu'on ne pouvait plus appeler la Sauveuse s'écroula alors sur le lit, sous le regard satisfait de la Black Fairy qui la surplombait.

« Au revoir Emma, fit la fée avec tendresse, l'embrassant une dernière fois. Et… à demain.

\- Oui… répondit Emma d'une voix faible, ne pouvant plus résister à quoi que ce soit venant de Fiona. À demain. »

Quelques secondes après, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour dans le lit de Neal et Henry, entre eux deux, et elle ne put qu'en sourire, remerciant alors Fiona.

À savoir celle qui l'avait détruire, ruinée, mise en mille morceaux, poussée au suicide, et fait disparaître toute sa famille.

Mais cela, Emma ne s'en souvenait plus, la magie noire et sombre de la fée ayant fait disparaître tout ses souvenirs.

Ou peut-être pas…

Peut-être que, en réalité, tout au fond d'elle-même, Emma se souvenait, juste un tout petit peu.

Peut-être que dans sa perversité, Fiona lui avait laissé quelques bribes.

Et peut-être également que, tout au fond d'elle-même, l'ancienne Sauveuse avait conscience de sa déchéance.

Peut-être qu'elle aimait cela, tordue qu'elle était par la magie malfaisante de Fiona, et son influence corruptrice.

Mais toujours est-il que, allongée dans ce lit avec ses deux amants, Emma Swan réalisa qu'elle aimait Fiona.

 _§§§§_

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Fiona se rendit à la prison où deux des ses détenues favorites étaient enfermées et, les voyant ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

D'un sourire mauvais et pervers, bien sûr.

Elle faillit se joindre à elles sur le champ, avant de se raviser.

Ces deux personnes-là avaient un travail à faire.

Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas encore revenu à Storybrooke.

Et le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

 _A suivre_.

 **ND'A :** **Prochain chapitre : Regina…**


	3. Partie 3 : Le faire d'une autre manière

Partie 3 : Le faire d'une autre manière.

 **Pairings :** **Blue/Tinkerbell (+ présence de Fiona) mais aussi** **Henry/Emma.**

Fiona sourit face au spectacle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et elle ne jubila que plus en réalisant à quel point elle avait perverti Blue. Du point de vue de la morale des fées, bien entendue.

Cette dernière resplendissait, tout de noire vêtue, sublime dans la noirceur.

Enfin ça, c'était en temps normal…

Là, elle était certes sublime, mais surtout… elle était nue.

Encore.

Et elle n'était pas la seule, sa compagne avait fait de même, et les deux femmes se caressaient sous l'œil avide de Fiona, qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

En prison depuis que la fée avait fait basculer les deux femmes, elles passaient leur temps à faire cela, que ce soit entre elles ou bien avec Fiona, qui acceptait par moments de venir les rejoindre. Choses qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'accepter avec plaisir.

Et, bien que décidée à mettre en place son plan, la Black Fairy ne put résister à l'envie de jouir à nouveau de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les deux femmes, d'affirmer sa supériorité, et bien sûr, de les corrompre encore un peu plus comme elle le faisait chaque jour qui passait.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle n'allait pas perdre une seule occasion de profiter de cela.

Pas alors que Blue lui lançait de tels regards énamourés.

Pas alors que la simple idée de la faire sombrer encore plus dans la décadence et l'horreur la faisait déjà trembler de plaisir.

Avec grâce, la fée se décida enfin à s'accorder un moment à elle, et elle lui vola un léger baiser, auquel l'autre fée répondit avec une voracité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Enfin, qui n'était visible que depuis quelques temps.

La magie de la fée vibra alors, pleine de noirceur, réagissant à celle de Fiona, l'entourant, l'envoûtant, la grisant.

Et, alors que leurs langues entamaient une danse folle, et que Blue gémissait contre elle, Fiona sentit un autre sourire venir sur ses lèvres.

La victoire avait un goût délicieux, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. On pouvait croire que peut-être, une fois la victoire venue, cette dernière aurait pu lui sembler amère, insatisfaisante.

Il n'en était rien.

Elle avait ruminé cette vengeance contre Blue pendant tellement de temps que cela lui avait détraqué l'esprit, et maintenant… hé bien tout était parfait.

Blue était à _elle_ , et plus aucun obstacle ne se trouvait sur sa route désormais.

Elle se détacha presque à regret de la fée, qui se colla alors contre Tinkerbell, embrassant celle-ci, qui se sentait presque délaissée par son amante, alors que Fiona les entourait toutes deux, son sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Ce qui était merveilleux dans tout cela, ce n'était pas le fait que les deux femmes étaient ensemble, non. Cela était assez insignifiant pour la fée.

C'était tout le reste qui comptait, le fait que Blue n'aurait eu aucune honte à se promener nue en public, le fait qu'elle acceptait les caresses de Fiona sans frémir, sans se rappeler de ce que cette femme lui avait fait.

Le fait qu'il avait été, en fin de compte, si simple et facile de la corrompre.

(La magie avait beaucoup aidé, oui.

La torture aussi.)

Quant à Tinkerbell, hé bien… l'utiliser était presque aussi jouissif que d'utiliser sa chère Blue, parce qu'elle _savait_ que son _amie_ ne l'aurait pas supporté. Si Blue (l'ancienne Blue) avait su tout cela, hé bien… elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Et c'était ça qui permettait à Fiona d'apprécier la vie. Ça et toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait pu commettre.

Avec une douceur presque atroce, elle se pencha alors sur Tinkerbell, lui dérobant cette fois un baiser, ne se lassant toujours pas de l'attitude des deux femmes.

Soumises, et n'attendant que son bon vouloir.

Elle les laissa alors se repaître l'une de l'autre, avant de leur annoncer quelle était leur tâche.

 _§§§§_

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions exactement ? Demanda Tinkerbell avec un ton surpris.

Les deux femmes étaient toujours nues et allongées sur le lit, emmêlées l'une dans l'autre (et toutes deux scrutées par Fiona), attendant les instructions de la fée.

\- Que vous rameniez quelqu'un du royaume des morts. »

Fiona avait brisé les lois de la magie, les avaient anéanties, détruites, ruinées, mises en mille morceaux.

Elle était celle qui détenait la magie en ville, le _pouvoir_. La Black Fairy avait de plus depuis peu dérobé (enfin, elle la lui avait cédée avec la plus grande joie) sa magie à la Sauveuse qui ne l'était plus, ce qui la rendait encore plus puissante.

Seules Blue et Tinkerbell en avaient, ce qui rendait les choses pires, ce qui les corrompaient encore, empoisonnaient leur cœur, les remplissaient de ténèbres.

Et c'est pour cela que c'était à _elles_ qu'elle venait demander cela. Elle pouvait ramener Regina, c'est vrai, elle aurait pu.

Mais le fait que faire en sorte que ces fées, si nobles et pures autrefois, maintenant corrompues par elle, ramènent la _méchante reine…_ c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

Beaucoup trop bon aussi…

Ce serait la seule fois où elle ferait appel aux deux femmes, mais _sincèrement_ , elle était très fière de son idée. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, c'était une des lois de la magie les plus élémentaires, autant que la question du prix à payer.

Les fées, plus que les autres sans doute, avaient toujours respecté cela. La simple idée que Blue et Tink acceptent d'enfreindre cette loi rendait Fiona profondément _heureuse_.

Toute sa colère contre Blue avait fini par disparaître, avec le temps, n'était restée alors qu'une fascination malsaine pour celle qui, croyait-elle, avait ruiné sa vie. De ce fait, même si elle concédait en son for intérieur que la fée bleue avait déjà assez payé pour ses « crimes », cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle voulait la détruire.

Et ce quant bien même la fée en question n'aurait aucune conscience des tortures de la mairesse.

«Allez-y, leur ordonna alors la fée. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Dociles, les deux femmes s'exécutèrent, activant alors leur magie, afin de faire revenir du monde des morts Regina Mills, celle qui avait été autrefois la méchante Reine.

Puis, elle sortit, abandonnant les deux femmes à leur sort, attendant le réveil de la reine.

Elle serait plus difficile à vaincre qu'Emma, elle le sentait déjà.

Mais cela ne faisait pas disparaître le sourire de la fée.

Bien au contraire, l'idée de ce challenge la passionnait d'avance.

 _§§§§_

Elle se trouvait chez elle. Pas chez elle dans l'Underworld, là où tout ses autres amis pouvaient être (mais d'où Emma avait disparu depuis peu), et où elle avait résidé depuis sa mort, et où elle avait réussi plus ou moins à trouver une forme de bonheur avec Emma.

Et ce malgré la malédiction, malgré l'incertitude, malgré toutes ces choses.

(Même si Emma se comportait bizarrement depuis son voyage dans le monde des vivants.)

Regina resta figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, stupéfaite face à l'incongruité de la situation.

Et soudain, elle réalisa la surprenante vérité.

Elle était _en_ _vie_ !

Mais, comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle sentait confusément que cela avait à voir avec Fiona, ça avait forcément un rapport avec elle, parce qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle reine de cette foutue ville.

(En quelque sorte.)

A son grand désespoir, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa magie, ce qui était parfaitement sensé. Et cela prouvait encore plus que sa résurrection avait à voir avec la Black Fairy.

Et ça expliquait aussi la disparition d'Emma.

L'ancienne reine ne savait pas quel était la but de Fiona. Après tout, elle avait déjà gagné, non ? Elle les avait tous vaincus, les avait tués, avait brisé toutes les règles de la magie.

Elle était invincible, impossible à battre, alors _pourquoi_ ferait-elle une chose aussi absurde ?

Pourquoi les ramener, pourquoi la ramener elle, et ce avec tout ses souvenirs ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi les faire revenir, alors qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être une menace potentielle ?

À moins que…

A moins qu'elle ne soit sure et certaine qu'ils ne puissent lui faire aucun mal.

Ce qui était plus que probablement le cas.

Regina n'avait pas, comme Emma, perdu tout espoir dans leur victoire, mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle était pleine d'optimisme.

Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit, alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la ville, à la recherche de la Sauveuse.

Ignorant encore que ses dernières illusions allaient bientôt être réduite en cendre, comme tout le reste.

 _§§§§_

Personne ne fit attention à elle, et Regina ne put, tout comme d'autres auparavant, que se sentir écœurée en étant en contact de la magie de la Black Fairy. Une magie qui ressemblait à ce que la sienne avait pu être autrefois, alors qu'elle était perdue dans les ténèbres.

Une magie qui restait fixée sur les habitants, les manipulant et les soumettant au bon vouloir de leur cruel souveraine.

Et Regina, tout comme Emma, voulut hurler.

Et mourir, aussi.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, et elle ne pensa même pas à se cacher de la fée, sachant parfaitement que cette dernière saurait très facilement comment la retrouver, puisque selon toute vraisemblance, c'était elle qui l'avait amenée ici. Sa résistance était toujours présente, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la fée avait bien pu faire, puisqu'Emma avait tenté par tout les moyens de la protéger, de la préserver de l'odieuse vérité.

En fait, elle ne se rendit compte de rien, puisque, si l'on exceptait la magie qui infestait tout, les choses semblaient bien se passer. Et c'était le cas, puisque la quasi-totalité des habitants de cet endroit étaient plus ou moins persuadés d'être heureux, même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Mais Regina voyait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Parce qu'elle avait été autrefois à l'origine d'une malédiction, elle voyait qu'en vérité, tout cela était faux.

Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mensonge.

Et elle sentait que confusément, bientôt, elle aussi en ferait partie, comme tout les autres.

Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle voulait encore se battre contre cela.

 _§§§§_

Quand Fiona apparut devant ses yeux, Regina n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise. Elle ne lui balança pas de boule de feu, ou ne tenta pas non plus de l'étrangler par magie, parce qu'elle s'en savait parfaitement incapable.

En revanche, elle ne se priva pas de la gifler.

L'autre femme encaissa le choc en souriant, ne perdant pas cet air impeccable qui, semble-t-il, ne la quittait jamais.

« Bonjour Regina. Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Folle de rage, la sorcière tenta de lui asséner une autre gifle, mais la fée stoppa sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

« Vous nous avez tués, hoqueta alors l'ancienne morte, bouleversée. Vous nous avez tous tués ! Vous nous avez envoyés à la mort sans aucun remords, vous avez détruits tout les autres mondes. Vous avez tués des millions de gens, des innocents, des gens biens, des monstres peut-être aussi, mais qui ne méritaient pas ce sort. Vous êtes un monstre Fiona.

Le regard de la fée se chargea d'une ombre.

\- Et vous Regina, croyez-vous que vous valez mieux que moi ?

\- J'ai été une méchante. Un monstre sans aucune morale, c'est vrai, et rien dans tout ce que j'ai pu faire de bien par la suite ne pourra complètement effacer tout mes crimes. Mais vous… vous êtes la pire des ordures que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer, et j'ai été confronté à ma mère, ou à votre fils, et à Peter Pan. J'ai déjà combattu des méchants, mais vous êtes la pire d'entre eux.

\- Que m'importe votre avis ? J'ai gagné, vous-même l'avez dit. Je n'ai plus aucun obstacle face à moi. Même vous êtes impuissante, je vous ai déjà détruite une fois, je pourrais très bien le refaire.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter cette folie Fiona ! Faites le pour votre fils ! Après tout, tout cela n'a été commencé que pour le sauver, ne vous rappelez-vous pas ? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas qu'autrefois vous étiez quelqu'un de bien ? »

Regina n'avait pas abandonné, mais le fait est que là, il s'agissait de sa dernière carte. Elle ne pouvait pas la vaincre, parce qu'elle était bien trop puissante, mais elle pouvait la convaincre.

Essayer du moins, de la convaincre d'arrêter tout cela, et de réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé, si du moins c'était encore possible.

Sauf que dans les yeux de Fiona, il n'y avait plus rien de bon.

Et Regina le comprit très vite.

Elle sut alors que tout était perdu pour toujours.

 _§§§§_

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ?

\- Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu vous savez Regina. Rien d'autre. J'essaye juste de… m'amuser le plus possible avec ce que j'ai.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des jouets ! » S'exclama alors Regina.

Un sourire mauvais fit place sur le visage de Fiona.

« Va dire ça à Blue ou à Tinkerbell, » siffla-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Le regard que Regina lui lança fut glacial.

« Où est Emma ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. »

Et, même si elle tentait de le cacher, la peur l'envahissait peu à peu.

Quand elle vit le sourire de Fiona s'élargir, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur, ou du moins, qu'elle avait dit _exactement_ ce que la fée voulait qu'elle dise. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa peur.

Brusquement, la fée lui saisit la main, et l'enserra entre ses griffes, un sourire satisfait et vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Oh, fit-elle d'un ton ironique, mais exactement là où elle doit être, voyons. Chez elle. Avec sa _famille_. »

Le ton faussement rassurant de Fiona ne fit que l'effarer encore plus, et le regard qu'elle lui lança ne fut que plein de terreur.

 _Que lui avez-vous fait_?

La secondes d'après, les deux femmes avaient disparu.

 _§§§§_

Regina ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Pas plus qu'elle ne réalisa ce que Fiona pouvait bien vouloir qu'elle voit (car oui, elle avait compris que Fiona voulait quelque chose d'elle, mais quoi ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.)

Il y avait quelque chose, c'était une certitude, elle le savait. Elle ne l'aurait pas ramenée sans cela, cela cachait quelque chose, quelque plan sombre et maléfique.

Mais tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, pas croire ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux.

En fait, elle ne voyait pas encore.

Ne comprenait pas encore tout ce que la fée avait changé, perverti dans leur ville de Storybrooke.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les bruits.

Les gémissements.

Jusqu'à ce, qu'enfin, la fée daigne la laisser voir ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et elle, elle n'eut pas la retenue qu'Emma avait eu en découvrant Henry et Neal, alors qu'elle-même découvrait Henry et Emma ensemble.

Elle hurla.

Elle cria toute sa colère et sa peine. Sa fureur et son désespoir et sa haine, aussi.

Regina se mit à trembler, alors qu'elle découvrait ces deux-là, qui avaient autrefois fait partis de la même famille, ensemble, de la même manière qu'elle et Emma avaient pu l'être, et son cri d'horreur se répéta, encore et encore.

Un cri qu'ils n'entendirent pas, non pas parce qu'ils étaient perdus ensemble, et n'étaient plus attentif au reste du monde, mais parce que Fiona avait fait en sorte que les hurlements de la reine ne soient pas audibles par eux, histoire de ne pas les déranger.

Et le monde de Regina Mills explosa, alors qu'elle recevait la vérité en pleine gueule.

Henry et Emma couchaient ensemble.

Pourquoi sa famille avait-elle décidé de jouer à imiter Œdipe et Jocaste, exactement ?

 _§§§§_

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable coup de poing que Fiona se reçut sur le visage.

(Elle l'avait bien mérité d'ailleurs.)

Mais, alors que Regina allait commencer à tenter de la passer à tabac, elle se figea, stoppée dans son élan par la magie de Fiona, qui devait sans doute penser que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, et qu'elle devait reprendre les rênes.

Puis, comprenant que la reine ne tenterait plus rien, elle la relâcha.

Cette dernière se retourna vers la scène qu'elle avait surprise quelques secondes plus tôt, regardant les deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme étant sa famille la plus proche, et elle eut un hoquet d'horreur, ne pouvant plus hurler.

Même si Henry avait grandi et changé, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, parce que c'était son fils, et qu'elle le connaissait, et aussi à cause des insinuations de Fiona. Parce que la seule famille d'Emma qui lui restait était Henry, puisque tout le monde était mort autrement.

Lentement, comprenant à quel point leurs esprits avaient dû être perturbés, manipulés, et mis en pièce, ne ressemblant plus à ce qu'ils avaient été, elle se mit à pleurer.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait juré vengeance à Fiona…

Ils semblaient heureux, et paraissaient aussi persuadés que les choses étaient biens, et telles qu'elles devaient être, et pour Regina, d'une certaine manière, cela ne faisait que rendre encore pire la situation, et sa rage contre Fiona se ranima.

Elle tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau, sans succès, puisque la fée la stoppa aussitôt sans effort.

« Comment… avez-vous… osé ! Hurla l'ancienne mairesse à l'actuelle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Oh, vous le savez très bien… Que leur avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien du tout… J'ai seulement réveillé certains désirs enfouis, et je leur ai fait comprendre certaines choses. Je les ai libérés d'eux-mêmes, en quelque sorte.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Vous les avez détruit ! Vous avez détruit ma famille ! »

Fiona lui adressa presque un regard compatissant.

« Blue aussi a détruit ma famille.

\- Vous l'avez détruite par vous-même ! C'est vous le monstre de l'histoire Fiona ! Alors arrêtez de vous voiler la face, et prenez vos responsabilités ! »

Si Regina croyait que rappeler ses crimes à la fée suffirait pour la faire changer d'avis, ou même seulement pour lui faire éprouver des remords, elle avait tord.

Le sourire de Fiona se fit rictus.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu leur faire subir, à votre chère famille, » susurra-t-elle avec perfidie à son ennemie. Ma chère Regina, fit-elle, je vais vous faire une proposition. Ce que vous venez de voir vous écœure, pas vrai ?

\- Mon fils et ma femme couchent ensemble, cracha la reine. Bien sûr que oui !

\- Très bien, c'est ce que je pensais… Alors dans ce cas, voilà ma suggestion. Abandonnez-vous à moi, acceptez de succomber à ma magie, et tout se passera bien pour vous et votre famille. Je vous le promets.

\- Vous me proposez un deal, c'est ça ? Allez vous faire foutre Fiona ! »

La mairesse eut un léger rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à me dire cela ma très chère… méfiez-vous, cela ne se terminera peut-être pas de la manière que l'attendiez à la base.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Vous acceptez d'oublier, et alors, c'est très simple. Henry et Emma cesseront de coucher ensemble (elle ne dit rien quant à la relation d'Henry avec son père. Ça, elle voulait le garder intact, hors de question de laisser échapper cela.), et vous retrouverez votre Sauveuse comme avant, et tout sera parfait. Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

\- Je le refuse ! Fit Regina avec dignité et avec comme un air de reine outragée (ce qu'elle était très certainement.) »

Fiona soupira très légèrement.

« Dommage… Mais, vous y viendrez. Bientôt. »

D'un geste de la main, elle téléporta Regina ailleurs, afin de la laisser réfléchir un peu.

 _§§§§_

Emma Swan était actuellement au paradis. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant, en tout cas, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie.

(Ou si ça avait été le cas, elle n'en avait aucun souvenirs.)

Elle sentait de loin le regard de Fiona posé sur elle, alors qu'elle faisait avec Henry ce qu'elle avait autrefois reproché à Neal (enfin, surtout à la fée, plus qu'à lui, qui n'était que la victime dans tout ça.)

Et maintenant, si on lui avait rappelé son passé, elle aurait peut-être froncé les sourcils, puis haussé les épaules, sans plus se soucier de tout cela, de la morale, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ne concernait pas son bonheur ou son plaisir.

Un plaisir qu'elle devait à Fiona et à Henry, et elle ne pouvait que les en remercier pour cela surtout en cet instant, alors qu'elle se perdait peu à peu pour toujours avec son fils, sombrant encore et encore, la magie tissant peu à peu sa toile maléfique autour d'elle.

Alors que les va-et-viens s'accéléraient, elle sourit de plus en plus, alors que Fiona, celle qui l'avait détruite, et ruinée, et qu'elle aimait, s'approchait encore d'elle, pour mieux la narguer.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Fiona décida de venir la voir.

Henry avait fini par partir, ne s'étant pas inquiété du fait que cette femme étrange, qui avait autrefois été son arrière-grand-mère, ait pu les observer comme cela, sans rien dire.

Ne se disant pas que tout cela était bien glauque.

« Madame le Maire, déclara Emma avec déférence, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Apparemment, elle n'était pas le moins du monde gênée d'être surprise en petite tenue par son ancienne amante (enfin, ancienne… rien n'était moins sûr), et semble-t-il, elle était déjà prête à écouter l'autre femme, et à obéir à ses ordres, un peu comme si elle travaillait pour elle.

Mais bon, sachant que tout le monde travaillait plus ou moins déjà pour elle en temps normale, elle était un peu devenue comme tout le monde.

Fiona ne lui dit rien, se contenta d'agiter très légèrement la main pour lui jeter un sort, et eut un léger sourire en voyant le visage d'Emma Swan perdre toute joie et toute forme de bonheur.

La fée lui avait rendu ses souvenirs, et la douleur la frappa d'un seul coup.

Sauf qu'Emma n'en avait aucune envie, elle ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler, savoir qu'elle avait été vaincue, que tout était de sa faute, que sa famille était morte et perdue, et qu'elle couchait avec son propre fils.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir. L'ancienne Sauveuse lança un regard désespéré à la fée, un regard presque rempli d'espoir, un peu comme si elle n'avait plus conscience que c'était cette femme qui l'avait perdue et l'avait réduite à cet état actuel de détresse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir rendu mes souvenirs ? Pourquoi Fiona ? Pourquoi m'avoir volez mon ignorance ? J'étais bien avant, vous savez, quand je ne savais pas, que je ne savais plus ! Vous m'avez déjà volé tant de choses, pourquoi ajouter cela à tout le reste ?

\- J'ai ramené ta chère reine à la vie… Tu devrais me remercier. Voici ta mission, continua-t-elle, sans même s'attendre à de potentielles récriminations de la part de l'ancienne Sauveuse, Regina se souvient, et tout comme toi, elle est bien évidemment très malheureuse. De ce fait, ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles la voir. Que tu lui parles, et que tu lui dises à quel point tu souffres. Et à quel point ce serait merveilleux qu'elle oublie.

\- Pourquoi m'écouterait-elle ? Demanda Emma, qui sentait confusément qu'elle était désormais de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté du mal, et qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec sa petite amie.

\- Parce qu'elle t'aime ! Et qu'elle verra à quel point tu souffres, et parce qu'elle aussi, j'en suis sure, ne voudra bientôt plus souffrir. Et de toute façon, dit-elle alors, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et ce même si elle dit non, je saurais la faire céder. »

Emma hésita, pendant quelques secondes, mais pas plus, la magie de la fée exerçant sur elle une trop grande influence.

Elle vacilla…

Puis elle chuta enfin.

« D'accord, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Fiona sourit.

« Cela me va, susurra-t-elle, et après, je te rendrais ta si belle ignorance. »

 _§§§§_

Trouver Regina fut plus qu'aisé. Cette dernière errait dans la ville, un peu comme tout le monde avait déjà pu le faire avant, ceux qui avaient eu la chance (ou le déplaisir) de se souvenir pendant un temps.

Emma en tant que fantôme l'avait fait, tout comme après elle des personnes comme Neal ou Dorothy, ou même Henry, le premier d'entre eux.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Et alors, une idée la traversa, une idée terrible, atroce, qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé avoir avant cela.

Elle eut comme idée de se tuer, de disparaître pour toujours, avant que Fiona ne détruise ou ne ruine tout ce qu'il restait encore de bon en elle, comme elle l'avait sûrement fait avec tout les habitants de la ville, comme elle l'avait fait avec Henry.

Et Emma.

En repensant aux deux personnes qu'elle adorait plus que tout, elle blêmit alors, repensant à la scène aperçue plus tôt.

Elle faillit hurler à nouveau, mais se retint, plus pour ne pas déranger les autres habitants (qui ne s'en seraient pas souciés) que parce qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer.

Ce n'était pas le cas, elle était toujours pleine de fureur, et sursauta quand Emma apparut face à elle.

« Salut Regina, fit celle qui n'était plus la Sauveuse, d'un ton gêné.

Et la reine comprit aussitôt.

\- Tu te souviens, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, depuis peu. Et je veux que ça s'arrête.

\- Attends, quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Emma, au contraire, il faut que nous nous battions, ensemble, nous pourrions…

\- Je ne veux plus me battre Regina ! Hurla enfin la Sauveuse. Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai assez, je veux juste… je ne veux plus souffrir.

\- Emma…

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu Regina ! Tu n'as pas vu… Henry. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur le sort de la ville.

\- Attends une seconde… Est-ce que c'est… ce que tu as vu pendant ta visite ici ? C'est pour cela que tu étais si… étrange ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Fiona m'a détruite Regina, elle m'a réduite à néant ! Elle m'a pris mes pouvoirs, je ne suis plus la Sauveuse. Ou plutôt non, je le les lui ai donnés.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de sa magie maléfique Regina… tu ne sais pas à quel point celle-ci peut être envoûtante.

\- Alors c'est tout, tu abandonnes, comme cela ? Tu abandonnes les habitants, la ville ? Tu abandonnes Henry, tu abandonnes notre fils ?

\- Henry a _déjà_ abandonné ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix forte et emplie de colère. Enfin Regina, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es la seule personne dans cette foutue ville à avoir encore envie de se battre, tout le monde a déjà abandonné. Alors fait le toi aussi, je t'en supplie, comme cela, je pourrais le faire moi aussi. »

Ces derniers mots éveillèrent la suspicion de la sorcière.

« Attend un peu… Que fais-tu ici exactement ?

\- Oh mais c'est simple, _ma_ _reine_ , ironisa-t-elle, je t'aide à faire le bon choix.

\- Et pour toi faire le bon choix se résume à quoi… Choisir le camp de l'ennemie ?

\- L'ennemie ? Tu y vas un peu fort, non ?

\- Elle nous a tués Emma ! Moi, toi, elle a détruit Henry !

\- Henry va très bien et est heureux avec moi et Neal !

\- Comme une _famille_ , c'est ça ? Demanda Regina avec sarcasme, comprenant d'un seul coup les rapports incestueux qui pouvaient régner entre ces trois personnes.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et tout cela est bon est pour toi, pour vous ? Pour toi, faire ce qui est juste, c'est coucher avec ton fils, et le laisser coucher avec son père !

\- Neal n'est plus son père, pas biologiquement en tout cas, Fiona les a séparés.

\- Cela ne change rien à l'histoire ! Et puis importe avec qui tu couches, et même si on met cela de côté, Fiona est une _méchante_. Et elle est irrécupérable.

\- C'est presque drôle venant de toi. »

Regina encaissa la pique pleine de méchanceté sans rien dire.

« Je ne suis pas comme elle. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai reconnu que j'avais mal agi, et _j'ai changé_. Pas elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change au fond ? Elle a _gagné_. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait de s'attaquer à elle, de tenter de se révolter.

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire Emma ! Enfin, tu ne vois donc pas à quel point elle est dangereuse ?

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu n'étais pas là quand la malédiction a frappé, quand Fiona et Archie ont tout fait pour me convaincre que la magie n'existait pas. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai déçu Henry, que je lui ai montré que je ne croyais pas en la magie. Tu n'étais pas là, répéta-t-elle en hurlant, quand j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais fait, à quel point j'avais échoué, et quand j'ai vu que _toute ma famille était morte_! »

L'autre femme devint alors blême, n'ayant sans doute pas complètement réalisé à quel point toute cette histoire avait brisé la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Emma… je…

\- Alors oui, peut-être que je fais le mauvais chois, peut-être que je suis lâche, que je ne suis plus cette Sauveuse en qui vous croyiez tant autrefois, c'est vrai, mais… je n'en peux plus. J'ai vu ma famille disparaître sous mes yeux, fit-elle d'une voix faible et brisée. J'ai vu mon esprit être manipulé et tordu par Fiona, j'ai vu… j'ai vu mon fils sombrer dans la douleur et le désespoir, juste avant que je disparaisse.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard, » fit l'ancienne reine, et ce alors même que sa volonté s'amenuisait, au fur et mesure que celle d'Emma disparaissait.

Un atroce sourire cynique prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Oh que si Regina. _Il est déjà trop tard_. Depuis que je suis morte, tout est fini. Nous avons perdu.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si désespérée ?

\- A cause de ce que j'ai fait ! À cause de ce qu' _elle_ a fait ! Elle m'a montré, tu sais, ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment elle a fait sombré Henry, l'a plongé dans la douleur et les ténèbres, ce qu'elle a fait à Blue, à Neal. Et à tout les autres. Et moi, je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne le peux _plus_ !

\- Tu veux oublier ?

\- Bien sûr ! Me rappeler me serait beaucoup trop douloureux, je refuse que cela arrive.

\- C'est elle le monstre de l'histoire, tu sais, c'est _elle_ qu'il faut punir, pas les autres.

\- Je m'en fiche Regina, tu m'entends ? C'est _elle_ qui me fera tout oublier, et je lui fais confiance pour cela. »

Un air blessé apparut sur le visage de la reine.

« Tu lui fait _confiance_? Après ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Regina… elle m'a détruite. Et elle seule pourra me réparer. Et qu'importe, oui, qu'importe qu'elle nous ai tous ruinés. Je sais que je deviendrais folle si je continue de me rappeler.

\- Emma, je t'en supplie… il faut que tu m'aides, à nous deux nous pouvons tenter de la détruire.

\- Cela a déjà été tenté, et ils ont _échoué_. Elle est immortelle Regina, rien ni personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Il faut que tu abandonnes Regina… si tu… si tu savais ce que moi je sais, tu en conviendrais toi aussi, fit la jeune femme avec une profonde tristesse.

\- Attend, Emma ! » Fit la jeune femme en voyant l'autre s'enfuir, une lueur de quasi folie dans les yeux, alors qu'elle allait, perdue par la douleur et presque brisée par elle, s'enfuir pour retourner dans les bras de Fiona et être maudite à nouveau.

Elle soupira, ne sachant plus que faire, elle aussi un peu perdue, avant qu'une idée soudaine ne traverse son esprit.

Gold se souvenait peut-être toujours, ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à se réveiller, et que lui, contrairement à Emma, aurait assez de combativité pour se dresser contre sa mère.

Elle se rendit alors à la boutique, ignorant ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

 **ND'A :** **Prochain chapitre :** **la chute de Regina, mais aussi celle d'Elsa et d'Anna. Et un léger retour sur le monde des morts.**


	4. Partie 4 : Quand tout s'effondre

Partie 4 : Quand tout s'effondre.

 **Pairings :** **Regina/Belle + Emma/Regina + Regina/Fiona. Et lemons, comme dans chaque chapitre.**

Dans la boutique de Gold, tout semblait parfaitement calme et normal. Mis à part le fait que, bien évidemment, cette dernière était vide et fermée.

Mais de cela, Regina s'en moquait parfaitement.

Elle aurait bien voulu voir l'ancien Ténébreux (elle en était sure, Fiona n'aurait pas été assez idiote pour oublier d'ôter ses pouvoirs à son fils), mais apparemment, il était absent.

En fait, il n'y avait personne.

L'ancienne mairesse avait réussi à ouvrir la porte, et maintenant, elle y était.

Cette fameuse boutique, et de nombreux souvenirs la frappèrent, et elle faillit sourire.

Les discussions avec Gold qui étaient le plus souvent des duels verbaux, toutes ces fois où elle et Emma, ou même les autres étaient venus chercher de l'aide parce qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire…  
Pas étonnant que ce soit là qu'elle ait décidé de venir en premier lieu après ce qu'Emma lui avait dit.

S'il leur restait bien un dernier espoir, il se trouvait ici, dans la boutique du Ténébreux.

Rapidement, sans même se soucier que quelqu'un puisse venir ici pour la surprendre, elle se mit à fouiller méticuleusement la boutique, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait les mettre sur la piste.

Qui leur permettrait de réveiller les autres, ou de briser la malédiction, ou mieux encore, de tuer la Black Fairy.

Ce que Regina n'avait pas encore compris, c'est que les habitants ne voulaient pas se réveiller.

Ils aimaient cette vie, pleine d'horreur, de noirceur, et de ténèbres.

C'était _leur_ vie, et ils n'auraient pas voulu en changer. Même s'ils avaient eu le choix.

Elle ne savait pas non plus que d'ici peu, ce serait son cas à elle.

Mais elle ne pensait en aucun cas à cela.

Elle pensait à sa famille, à Emma qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait aidée à revenir des ténèbres, et qu'il fallait qu'elle aide à faire de même.

À Henry, son fils, brisé par Fiona, et que la reine, dans son espoir insensé, espérait encore pouvoir réparer.

Aux autres, aux morts, à Snow et à David, à Killian, presque seul parmi les morts, et à sa sœur Zelena aussi.

Elle pensa à tout ceux qui avaient péris, et qui étaient innocents.

Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien.

Quand une voix se fit entendre dans l'air, Regina se figea, interdite.

« Qui est-ce qui… Regina ? »

Il s'agissait de Belle.

Belle, au visage rayonnant.

Belle, qui n'aurait pas pu se plaindre de la vie qu'elle avait.

Belle, qui avait son fils et son époux avec elle, et qui était heureuse, tellement heureuse, que cela faisait presque mal à Regina de voir cela.

Parce qu'elle était là pour une seule chose, et d'une certaine manière, c'était comme si l'histoire se répétait encore.

Pour détruire sa fin heureuse.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

 _Je suis venue te sauver._

 _Je suis venue te détruire._

« Je… comptais voir votre mari. Est-il à la boutique ? »

Belle eut alors un air contrarié.

« Oh… je suis navrée, mais il est absent aujourd'hui. Il garde notre fils, il a décidé de s'accorder un jour de congé. »

En voyant à quel point tout était différent dans cette version de l'histoire, mais aussi différent _en bien_ , Regina ressentit une vague de regrets l'envahir.

Ainsi que de nombreux doutes.

Et si Fiona et Emma avaient raison ?

Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de tout ruiner, tout détruire, alors que tant de gens ici étaient heureux ?

 _Et Henry ?_

 _Et les fées ?_

 _Et les morts ?_

 _Et la justice ?_

Oui, c'était vrai, elle se devait de faire quelque chose contre cela.

Il n'y avait plus de Sauveuse en ville, hé bien soit.

Ce serait à elle d'endosser ce rôle, cette fois.

« Oh, hé bien… j'en suis moi-même tout à fait désolée… Je reviendrais une autre fois. »

Elle remarqua aussi que Belle n'avait fait aucune allusion au fait qu'elle était entrée dans la boutique d'une manière tout sauf légal.

Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le sourire de la jeune femme.

En fait, depuis son entrée dans la boutique, Regina se sentait… étrange.

Un peu mieux.

Elle avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte de la magie du lieu, qui devait en être imprégnée, et qui avait un effet sur elle, sauf que cela n'avait aucun sens.

Si Rumple n'avait plus de magie (ce qui était plus que probable), alors cet endroit devait en être totalement dépourvu.

Et elle comprit alors que sa visite n'avait été qu'inutile, et qu'en réalité, elle le savait déjà avant d'y entrer.

Sans doute n'avait-elle voulu que recevoir des conseils de son ancien mentor, et s'assurer que celui-ci se souvenait, et qu'il pouvait être un allié pour eux.

Mais non, apparemment.

« Hé bien, Regina, vous… tu peux l'attendre ici. Si jamais tu en as envie… je veux dire, fais comme tu veux, mais, que dirais-tu de boire un verre avec moi ? Et après cela, je l'appellerais.

\- Oh, hé bien… si tu… si tu veux Belle, bien sûr, fit l'ancienne reine, un peu mal à l'aise. »

Elle était venue pour voir Gold, pas sa femme ! Au moins avec lui, elle n'aurait pas ressentit tout ces remords qui l'assaillaient alors qu'elle regardait le magnifique visage de la femme épanouie.

 _Tout comme Emma l'était dans les bras de Henry_.

La reine secoua la tête, tentant à tout prix de chasser ces images de sa tête.

Elles passèrent toute deux dans l'arrière-boutique, et Belle lui passa un verre d'alcool. Regina le prit, plus par défaitisme que par réelle envie.

Plus le temps passait, ou du moins, plus elle restait longtemps ici, plus sa résistance s'affaiblissait.

Elle avait vu le malheur, la douleur de certains habitants, et cela lui avait donné l'envie de continuer à se battre, à détruire toutes ces horreurs, et ces infamies.

Mais maintenant ?

Elle recevait en pleine face le visage heureux, épanoui, et parfaitement en paix de Belle Gold.

Que pouvait-elle faire face à cela ?

Comment… comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de détruire la malédiction, en voyant à quel point elle était heureuse ?

Alors que ce bonheur était parfaitement réel ?

Et alors qu'elle avait elle-même autrefois détruit sa vie en l'enfermant pendant vingt-huit ans ?

Attendez… qu'est-ce que…

La jeune femme sursauta alors qu'un détail la frappait.

Et elle blêmit.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si les choses se déroulaient de cette manière.

Ce n'était certainement pas un hasard, si elle avait pu entrer aussi facilement.

Et ce n'était pas non plus un hasard, le fait que ce soit Belle qui lui ait ouvert.

 _Oh non_.

Elle ne savait pas si cela venait de Fiona, et si cette dernière était persuadée qu'en voyant Belle, elle cesserait de lutter, mais le fait est que la fée maléfique avait forcément fait quelque chose par rapport à cela.

Et le pire dans tout ça ?

Ça _fonctionnait_.

Elle voyait tout cela, et elle _comprenait_ que son action ferait plus de mal que de bien sur certaines personnes, et ça la rendait malade.

Elle avala cul sec son verre, tentant de noyer son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa résignation et toutes ces autres choses dans l'alcool.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voulait oublier.

 _§§§§_

Belle était… étonnamment amicale à son égard. Et Regina commença très vite à se poser des questions… qu'elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à se poser.

Elles discutaient tout en buvant, assises sur des chaises juste à côté du lit présent dans l'arrière-boutique, et Regina ne repensa même pas au fait que Belle n'avait toujours pas appelé son mari pour qu'il vienne, trop prise par l'alcool et la douleur.

En fait, l'ancienne reine tenait bien l'alcool en général, mais là, le fait est qu'elle n'avait plus réellement envie de résister à quoi que ce soit, et elle préféra se laisser plus ou moins emporter.

Au grand plaisir de Belle, par ailleurs, qui comptait bien effectuer la mission que la mairesse actuelle lui avait confiée.

« Alors, Regina…. Il paraît que… tu as certains soucis en ce moment. »

 _Et le prix de l'euphémisme de l'année est attribué à…_

« Oui… effectivement.

\- Dans ce cas-là, fit Belle d'une voix langoureuse, que dirais-tu de te… détendre un peu avec moi ? »

Soudainement et temporairement dégrisée, Regina la regarda dans les yeux, voyant avec surprise la lueur coquine dans les yeux de la bibliothécaire.

« Tu proposes qu'on couche ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Belle hocha la tête.

Regina était en partie ivre, mais elle arrivait toujours à réfléchir, et elle comprit très rapidement ce qui se passait.

« C'est Fiona, c'est ça ? Elle veut que tu me fasses ça, du coup, je ne lui résisterais plus.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama l'autre femme en souriant. Et puis, fit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle, je dois bien admettre que tout cela m'intéresse beaucoup moi aussi. »

Regina ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était complètement perdue.

Elle aurait dû dire non immédiatement, mais étrangement, elle n'y parvint pas.

Pas alors que Belle lui faisait cette proposition si délicieusement et terriblement indécente.

Pas alors que depuis son retour, la magie l'agressait en permanence, n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle abandonne.

Pas alors que se laisser aller était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Pas alors qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang pour pouvoir avoir envie de dire non.

Pas alors que Belle l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Elle ne dirait pas non, comprit-elle alors que Belle était sur elle.

Elle ne dirait plus jamais non.

 _§§§§_

Elle se laissa entièrement faire, laissant Belle agir, assommée qu'elle était par la magie et l'alcool, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un fort plaisir, mêlé à une forte dose de culpabilité.

Belle la conduisit très rapidement sur le lit, sans qu'il y ait aucune résistance de la part de Regina. Cette dernière savourait pour la dernière fois ces quelques moments de lucidité qui lui restaient, avant que tout ne soit remplacé par l'oubli.

L'oubli, et le bonheur, un bonheur aussi factice que mauvais, mais à vrai dire, à ce stade, elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre de quoi ce soit.

Si ce n'est de la bouche de Belle sur la sienne.

Si ce n'est de ses mains sur son corps, qui la caressaient si délicieusement, lui faisant presque oublier ses douleurs passées.

Si ce n'est de sa langue qui explorait tout son corps désormais nu, et qui se posa finalement sur son sexe, poussant rapidement Regina à hurler de plaisir, et à ne plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que Belle, Belle, Belle, et Belle, et du plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

 _§§§§_

Celanefut pas suffisant.

Une fois que cela fut fini, que Belle et sa langue se furent retirées d'elle, elle se souvenait encore.

Son esprit était brumeux, perdu, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même où aller.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de voir Emma.

À l'instant même, le plus vite possible, parce que seule elle parviendrait à lui faire tout oublier.

Belle ne sembla pas se formaliser de son départ brusque, elle paraissait assez satisfaite d'elle-même en fait, alors qu'elle voyait l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme quand elle quitta la boutique.

À moitié nue, et ne s'en souciant même plus, ne pensant qu'à tout oublier, ne pensant qu'à Emma, et au plaisir, et au fait qu'en combinant ces deux éléments-là elle allait enfin arrêter de souffrir.

Elle voulait Emma.

Elle voulait, elle voulait…

Oh, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait !

Elle ne vit pas la Black Fairy l'observer ou se réjouir du fait que la moitié de son plan était en marche.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'est que la fée avait aussi regardé ce que Belle lui avait fait, et qu'elle en était… toute émoustillée.

Elle avait définitivement bien fait de confier cette tâche à la jeune femme.

Quand Emma croisa Regina dans la rue, ce fut un peu comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Emma avait oublié, et paraissait complètement saine, alors que Regina avait une tête à faire peur, elle paraissait avoir vu un fantôme, ou quelque chose comme cela.

« Regina… est-ce que tu… mon amour, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Emma la regardait avec stupeur.

« Je… je ne sais pas Emma, je ne sais plus.

\- Comptes-tu… toujours te battre contre Fiona ? »

Si elle en avait encore eu la force, Regina aurait très certainement éclaté de rire. D'un rire atroce, ignoble, désespéré, et aussi complètement fou. Mais elle ne le pouvait plus et elle se contenta de regarder sa petite-amie, qui restait perplexe face à son accoutrement.

Le regard de Regina était toujours brumeux.

« Non, je… plus maintenant.

Le sourire d'Emma se fit éclatant.

\- J'étais sure que tu reviendrais à la raison mon amour. »

En entendant ces deux mots, Regina ne parvint plus à se contrôler, et la dernière résistance qui lui restait encore céda définitivement, et elle se jeta sur Emma, la plaquant contre le mur, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le faire.

(Et qui sait, est-ce que Fiona les laisserait être ensemble après cela ?)

Bien que surprise, Emma répondit immédiatement à ses avances, même si l'endroit était un peu insolite.

Mais Regina n'en avait que faire, ressentant une sorte d'urgence, induit par le désespoir et la magie, qui la poussait à vouloir faire cela ici, dans la rue, contre un mur.

Quand une des mains d'Emma se posa sur son sein droit, Regina eut un soupir de soulagement mêlé de plaisir, et elle faillit en pleurer.

Voilà, ça y est, elle y était !

Elle sentait qu'avec Emma, tout serait différent, qu'elle serait celle qui la ferait oublier, et une dernière fois, elle regretta d'avoir cédé, pendant quelques secondes, avant que le plaisir ne la rattrape.

Et les regrets s'évanouirent, alors que la main d'Emma se faufilait rapidement entre ses cuisses, commençant à la caresser sans hésitation.

Elle lui rendit la pareille, ne se souciant plus de rien, du fait qu'on puisse les voir (ou du qu'on _les voyait_ ), se sentant presque excitée par la chose.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait plus être elle-même, ni avoir le contrôle, alors autant qu'elle en profite !

Elle embrassait ou caressait Emma, ne se rappelant même plus de ces terribles choses qu'elle avait vu, Henry et Emma, ou tout le reste, ne se se préoccupant que du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, hurlant alors qu'enfin elle jouissait réellement, encore plus qu'avec Belle.

 _§§§§_

Maintenant, Regina Mills, celle qui se souvenait, avait disparut.

Enfin… pas tout à fait.

Disons que le processus d'oubli n'était pas encore achevé.

C'était Fiona qui, presque à chaque fois, avait finalisé tout cela.

Cela n'allait pas changer avec Regina, et celle-ci, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, toujours complètement débraillée après sa séance de sexe avec Emma, s'était rendue à la mairie.

L'endroit qui avait été à elle autrefois.

Le symbole de sa puissance, et désormais, l'image écrasante de sa défaite.

Mais elle, Regina, ne voyait rien de tout cela.

Là, tout de suite, elle ne ressentait que cette terrible excitation qui la poussait à se rendre là-bas.

Pour voir Fiona.

Pour _honorer_ Fiona.

Après tout, elle était la mairesse, la souveraine, _la reine_.

En tant que sujet, c'était bien son devoir de se conformer à cela.

Quand Fiona la vit, elle sourit, savourant sa victoire complète, alors que Regina ne s'écarta pas quand elle l'embrassa.

Elle admira le corps nu de la jeune femme maudite, avant de se déshabiller elle-même, et de jouer un peu avec celle qui acceptait avec tant de facilité (comme les autre d'ailleurs) de répondre à ses désirs avec enthousiasme.

« Dis-moi, lui demanda Fiona avec excitation, sachant que ce serait l'horreur suprême pour l'autre. Que ça aurait dû l'être. Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Le regard brumeux et empli de plaisir de Regina s'éclaira.

\- Vous êtes ma reine bien sûr.

\- Et bien évidement, tu ne me contrediras jamais. »

Regina sursauta. Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

« Non, bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas-là, regarde. »

Elle utilisa son miroir pour montrer la chambre qu'Emma, Neal et Henry partageaient alors au même moment, et elles entendirent rapidement des hurlements de plaisir.

« Quoi donc ma reine ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ceci… est la dernière fois qu'ils pourront être ensemble. Tu vois comme ils sont heureux ?

\- Oui ma reine… bien sûr.

\- Et pourtant… demain, ce sera la fin.

\- Mais… pourquoi donc ?

\- Enfin… à moins que… tu ne reviennes sur ta demande, fit la « reine » avec sadisme, et cruauté, et que tu acceptes que cela soit. »

Regina regarda attentivement et vit les différentes expression de plaisir sur les trois visages des amants qui ne se savaient pas observés, et une excitation semblable grandit en elle.

« Mais… bien évidement ma reine, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce genre de choses.

\- Donc… dit Fiona avec une expression ravie sur le visage, que Regina ne remarqua pas, trop prise par son désir de bien faire et de bien se comporter vis-à-vis de la mairesse, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à partager Emma avec ces deux-là.

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, susurra-t-elle avec une dernière volonté sadique, que dirais-tu… de reprendre ce que tu as commencé. ? »

Regina la regarda avec un air d'adoration sur le visage. Toujours nue, elle se mit à genoux devant l'autre femme, comme une prêtresse aurait pu le faire face à une déesse.

« Oui ma reine, fit-elle en dirigeant sa tête vers ses cuisses. Bien sûr. »

Effectivement.

Plus jamais elle ne dirait non.

 _A suivre…_

 **ND'A : En fait Anna et Elsa , ce sera pour le chapitre suivant, avec le retour sur le monde des morts. Avec Hook en prime qui va revenir lui aussi.**


	5. Partie 5 : Familles et autres tragédies

Partie 5 : Familles et autres tragédies.

La fameuse Evil Queen avait enfin été domptée, et cela n'avait pas été sans mal.

Maintenant, l'ancienne terrible sorcière reposait entre les bras d'Emma Swan, qui par ailleurs allait très certainement dans les prochains jours virevolter d'un lit à l'autre, entre ses différents amants.

Fiona sourit à cette pensée qui la réjouissait, comptant bien se repaître visuellement de tout cela.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains, sur laquelle était inscrite une liste de noms.

Liste qui déterminait dans quel ordre elle allait ramener les morts à la vie, certains d'entre eux dont elle ne savait que peu de choses.

Alors que son regard se posait sur une paire de noms, elle eut un grand sourire satisfait.

Oh… ce serait parfait.

 _§§§§_

L'existence dans l'Underworld était… compliquée.

Arthur était là, certes, et il était le roi de ce « royaume brisé » (roi auto-proclamé par ailleurs, même s'il était plutôt bien accepté par les autres), mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les choses soient un peu moins pires, mais… cela ne marchait pas non plus très bien.

Et puis, avec les nombreuses disparitions inexpliquées, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses…

 _§§§§_

Lorsque Fiona se retrouva face à Elsa d'Arendelle, elle ne put contenir sa jubilation.

La reine aux blonds cheveux était là, juste devant elle, perdue, désorientée et effrayée.

Oh, oui, se redit la fée, ce serait _définitivement_ parfait.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune reine fut d'appeler au secours.

« Anna ? Anna, où es-tu ? »

Avec habileté, la fée dissimula son sourire narquois et mauvais et se dirigea tranquillement vers la jeune femme, sans que celle-ci réagisse, avant de l'endormir.

Quand Elsa s'écroula dans ses bras sous le coup du sortilège, Fiona eut un autre sourire.

Bien. Maintenant, il était temps d'en apprendre plus sur cette « reine des glaces ».

 _§§§§_

La plongée dans les souvenirs de la reine s'avéra être fructueuse.

Et ce sur pas mal d'aspects, et enfin, sur un en particulier.

À savoir la relation de la jeune reine avec sa sœur.

Une relation d'amour et de tendresse partagée, certes, mais la fée y trouva encore autre chose de très intéressant.

Quelque chose qu'elle comptait bien utiliser à son avantage, à savoir l'amour sans doute trop grand et trop intense que la reine avait pour sa plus jeune sœur.

Un amour qu'elle allait changer, perturber, _détraquer_.

Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée ainsi, la dernière fois, cela avait été avec Henry.

Quand elle l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable, quand elle l'avait corrompu grâce à un membre de sa famille.

Quand elle l'avait fait sombrer pour toujours et avec bonheur.

Maintenant, elle comptait faire de même avec cette femme qui avait eu tant de mal à avoir confiance en elle-même, ou à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de la belle endormie, souriant de ce sourire fou qui faisait parti d'elle depuis maintenant tellement de temps.

Elle planta un baiser sur le front de la reine, laissant la magie sombre envahir sa nouvelle victime.

Pourquoi elle voulait les détruire _elles_ , en particulier, elle n'en avait elle-même aucune idée.

Sans doute parce que cette histoire l'avait intéressée particulièrement, peut-être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans cette reine qui avait tout tenté pour stopper sa malédiction, et qui était morte en même temps que sa sœur, et qui était bloquée avec elle dans le monde des morts depuis.

Oui, c'était sans doute cela.

Cette femme aimait sa sœur, du même amour que celui qui animait Fiona envers Rumplestiltskin, même si cet amour était beaucoup plus malsain désormais.

Parce que, grâce aux changements que Fiona venait tout juste d'effectuer sur elle, Elsa se comporterait d'une tout autre manière avec sa chère sœur.

Et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de la fée.

Fiona souriait toujours, avec que son apparence se modifiait et laissait place au visage d'une jeune princesse innocente.

Oui, encore une fois, elle allait jouer.

(Jeu ? Hé bien, la définition n'était pas la même pour tout le monde.)

 _§§§§_

Elsa se réveilla doucement.

L'environnement autour d'elle lui était complètement inconnu, où elle ne se souvenait jamais être allée auparavant.

Elle se trouvait dans la maison de Fiona. Mais cela, bien sûr, la reine ne pouvait en aucun cas le savoir, en fait, elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'elle était _vivante_ à nouveau.

Oui, elle le savait maintenant, elle n'était plus du tout dans l'Underworld. Déjà parce qu'elle ne voyait pas Anna à côté d'elle, alors que c'était toujours le cas, d'ordinaire.

En effet, après leur mort, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées bien malgré elles là-bas, bloquées depuis maintenant des années.

Onze, plus exactement.

Et oui, là-bas, les choses étaient un peu mieux depuis qu'Arthur était là, elle n'allait pas dire le contraire.

Mais, si elles n'étaient pas aussi désespérées que certains autres, comme Emma et le reste de sa famille, le fait est qu'elles ne se réjouissaient pas de rester là, sans pouvoir en sortir.

Car oui, depuis onze ans, elles n'avaient pas réussi à s'en aller, n'avaient pas trouvé qu'elle était leur affaire inachevée, et depuis, elles restaient ensemble.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine fée ne revienne mettre le bazar, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

La jeune sorcière était perdue, elle sentait que, encore une fois, ses pouvoirs étaient en train d'échapper à son contrôle, comme avant, comme quand elle était vivante, et cela l'effarait.

Elle se sentit alors atrocement soulagée qu'Anna ne soit pas là, sinon elle aurait encore risqué de blesser sa chère sœur, et ce, sans le vouloir, en aucun cas.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

D'un certain point de vue…

Quand elle vit juste en face d'elle sa chère sœur, Elsa sursauta.

Un profond air de surprise fit place alors sur le visage de la reine, tout comme sur celui d'Anna.

Fiona était une bonne actrice, c'est une chose qui a déjà été montré, et ce, à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais, à cet instant, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire semblant face à une personne maudite, non, c'était bien plus complexe que cela.

Elle se trouvait face à une personne non maudite, et pourvue de pouvoirs de surcroît, et à qui elle devait jouer la comédie.

Et le point bonus dans tout ça : elle devait faire tout cela en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas (ce qu'elle faisait déjà en temps normal).

Une princesse innocente et douce, aimant sa sœur, et ne voulant que la rendre heureuse.

Une lueur de peur jaillit des yeux de la reine.

« Anna ! Vas-t'en ! S'exclama-t-elle avec peur, alors qu'elle voyait qu'en plus de ne plus contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait plus ses gants.

\- Elsa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ne m'approche pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs ! J'ai peur de te faire mal. »

Elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas elle la personne la plus dangereuse de la pièce…

Un sourire confiant apparut sur le visage d'Anna. Elle semblait certaine, dans son innocence, que sa sœur ne lui ferait jamais de mal. En réalité, la Black Fairy se réjouissait simplement de la voir si effrayée.

En effet, la reine tremblait de peur à cet instant, tentant, sans succès, de refréner sa magie, qui menaçait à tout moment de définitivement lui échapper.

Fiona n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, sans doute le brutal passage du monde des morts à celui des vivants était ce qui avait provoqué tout cela, vue qu'elle ne lui avait pas retiré sa magie.

Peu importe, cela l'amusait beaucoup…

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Elsa, qui tremblait toujours, mais qui ne parvenait plus non plus à bouger, fascinée par l'assurance dont Anna faisait preuve.

Cette dernière semblait n'avoir peur de rien, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas d'habitude, mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur par rapport à la magie de sa sœur. Et Elsa ressentit une grande gratitude vis-à-vis d'elle, en voyant que même là, _elle n'avait pas peur d'elle_.

Anna était maintenant proche d'elle, sans doute beaucoup trop pour Elsa elle-même, qui réagissait étrangement à la présence de sa sœur.

Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir, heureuse qu'elle soit vivante, et oui, ça, c'était tout à fait normal et logique.

Mais cependant, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne _contrôlait_ _pas_.

Elle avait envie de la serrer fort contre elle, et de l'embrasser, aussi, d'une manière tout sauf adaptée, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

La reine fronça alors les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec elle.

La magie qu'elle possédait n'était qu'une magie de glace, bien que très puissante, et le fait est que jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'aller plus loin en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs, et elle n'avait jamais essayé d'en apprendre que ce qu'elle possédait déjà. Tenter de les contrôler se révélait être déjà suffisamment compliqué, elle n'allait pas non plus en rajouter.

Mais le fait est qu'elle avait quelques connaissances instinctives en magie, et si le choc était ce qui l'avait saisie à son arrivée, désormais, elle ressentait cette magie sombre et mauvaise autour d'elle, qui paraissait avoir tout envahi.

Soudain, elle frémit, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le monde des morts, à propos de la malédiction et de la Black Fairy.

Elle tenta de ne pas y penser, ne se rendant d'ailleurs pas compte du fait que la magie noire était autour de sa sœur.

Saisie par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Anna et aveuglée par ce que la fée lui avait fait pendant son sommeil, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa chère sœur, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Cette dernière répondit à cette étreinte, un étrange sourire sur le visage, alors que la fée sentait son plan se mettre petit à petit en place.

Cette douce étreinte ne fit qu'accentuer encore l'emprise que la fée avait sur la jeune femme, et son sourire s'agrandit à cet instant, et si Elsa avait pu le voir, celui-ci lui aurait certainement fait peur.

Elles firent toutes deux durer l'étreinte un peu trop longtemps pour que cela ne semble pas suspect, mais Elsa n'en avait cure.

Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur, et surtout, _elles étaient vivantes_.

Rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle, si ce n'est sa sœur, en fait, elle commençait même à oublier cette malédiction, oublier les morts et ne pensait même pas au fait que leur retour à Storybrooke et dans le monde des vivants était assez suspect.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester avec Anna, et ce, pour toujours, et il semblait que sa cadette désirait la même chose, vue la manière dont elle l'étreignait et la touchait.

Heu… attendez un peu.

Quoi ?

La jeune femme sembla reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle sentait les mains de sa sœur se balader sur son corps de façon absolument impudique.

Et Elsa s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ou du moins, qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle était bien, ici, dans les bras de sa sœur, et même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train der lui arriver, hé bien, peu importe.

Cela lui plaisait.

Le sourire d'Anna devenait à l'instant même encore plus vicieux, alors qu'elle sentait sa « sœur » sur le point de sombrer définitivement.

Et en même temps, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

La jeune reine ne semblait pas avoir envie de résister, et c'était bien compréhensible, en plus du fait qu'elle se trouvait avec sa sœur, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'agissait de la Black Fairy qu'elle avait dans les bras, et ce n'était pas rien.

Cette dernière n'avait aucun intérêt à briser la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, puisque cette dernière ne lui avait absolument rien fait, et ce n'était que par jeu qu'elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle, et par cruauté, aussi.

(Surtout.)

De ce fait, elle n'allait pas faire traîner les choses, et elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs au mieux afin de faire sombrer la jeune femme.

Après tout, Elsa n'était pas la seule de la famille qu'elle avait envie de corrompre…

 _§§§§_

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le roi Arthur ne s'attendait pas, c'était de recevoir une gifle en plein visage, de sa femme, qui plus est.

Enfin, son ex-femme plutôt, vu qu'ils ne se voyaient plus depuis leur mort respective.

Depuis onze ans qu'ils étaient tout deux morts (lui, de la main d'Hadès, et elle, suite à la malédiction de Fiona), ils ne s'étaient reparlés à aucun moment.

Il savait qu'elle était là, tout comme elle (il était le _roi_. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était là.), mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas se parler.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Elle avait, semble-t-il, choisi ce jour-là pour venir lui hurler sa colère au visage, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

La reine Guenièvre tremblait en ce moment, de colère et de rage, d'avoir dû contenir celles-ci pendant tant de temps. Lancelot se trouvait derrière elle, essayant de la calmer, et si le roi n'avait pas eu conscience qu'effectivement il méritait d'avoir perdu sa femme, sans doute aurait-il été en colère lui aussi.

« Je sais que je ne devrais sans doute plus être en colère, depuis tout ce temps, parce que cela fait plus de dix ans que je suis réveillée, et que je sais ce que tu m'as fait, mais peu importe.

\- J'imagine que je devais la mériter, grimaça Arthur. Guenièvre, je…

\- Tais-toi Arthur, s'il te plaît. Et laisse moi parler. Je n'ai rien dit toutes ces années, pour de multiples raisons, notamment grâce à Lancelot, qui a réussi à me calmer (et le regard qu'elle lui adressa ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation), mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de laisser éclater ma colère.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et je m'en excuse. »

Le regard de l'ancienne reine le transperça, et il frémit.

« Des erreurs… Des _erreurs_? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Tu n'as pas fait des _erreurs_ , Arthur. Tu as fait des mauvais choix, beaucoup trop. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as manipulée, tu m'as _trahie_. Tu t'es laissé emporté par ton obsession, et tu m'as _oubliée_.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela Guenièvre, je te le promets.

\- Cela ne change tien Arthur ! Je sais que tu n'es pas le seul coupable, moi aussi je me suis parfois trompée, mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui nous as détruits. »

Le roi la regarda avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi Guenièvre ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que d'étranges choses sont en train de se passer, des gens sont en train de disparaître, on ne sait pas où ils vont, et cela me fait peur. Cela _nous_ fait peur. Alors, si jamais quelque chose doit m'arriver, je veux que tu saches que tu m'as définitivement perdue ce jour-là, quand tu m'as privée de mon libre-arbitre et de mon discernement. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle regarda Lancelot avec tellement d'amour, que le roi n'eut en fin de compte pas besoin de réponse.

La reine lui sourit.

\- Oui Arthur. Je le suis. »

 _§§§§_

Dans le reste du monde des morts, les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

En quelque sorte, il n'y avait eu que deux personnes à avoir disparu (puisque la disparition d'Elsa ne s'était pas encore répandue), mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres d'être inquiets.

Emma et Regina n'étaient plus là, et de toute évidence, elles n'avaient pas rejoint l'Olympe, sinon, ils l'auraient su, _Arthur_ l'aurait su.

Le problème n'était pas fondamentalement le fait qu'elles n'étaient plus là, le problème, c'était l'incertitude, le fait de n'avoir aucune information.

Leurs amies étaient loin d'eux, et si aucun d'eux ne pensa au fait que Fiona pouvait être derrière tout ça, le fait est qu'ils _savaient_ que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point tout était perdu.

 _§§§§_

Elsa était perdue.

Il y avait Anna qui se trouvait face à elle, _contre_ elle, et elle se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien.

La main de sa sœur se posa sur sa joue, et les yeux de la sorcière s'assombrirent soudainement, et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Elsa de sourire de manière étrange.

Fiona assombrissait la magie de la jeune femme, et elle la poussait à relâcher cette dernière. N'y tenant plus, elle finit enfin par embrasser la reine, qui gémit à ce contact, un peu comme si il s'agissait de ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours, chose que la magie de Fiona lui faisait croire.

« Anna… gémit de bonheur la jeune reine, comblée, se collant encore plus contre sa sœur, semblant comme frustrée par la barrière que constituaient leurs vêtements.

\- Oui Elsa ?

\- Je… je… »

Les yeux de la reine étaient désormais vitreux, et Anna lui adressa un sourire conquérant, constatant que, sans le vouloir ni le savoir, la reine commençait peu à peu à perdre le contrôle de sa magie, et la température de la pièce commença à baisser de quelques degrés.

Fiona prit une grande inspiration, souriant toujours en voyant que l'autre jeune femme ne parvenait pas à formuler ses désirs.

C'en était presque touchant.

« Fais-le donc, Elsa, susurra Anna d'une voix douce et caressante.

\- Quoi donc ? Hoqueta sa sœur, toujours perdue.

\- Fais ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. Relâche ta magie, comme cela doit être.

\- Mais Anna, je… »

Sa sœur la fit alors taire d'un baiser, et Elsa se figea, prête à s'écrouler.

Puis, regardant sa sœur avec amour et presque vénération, elle acquiesça et s'exécuta, prête à tout pour contenter sa sœur.

Presque avec indolence, elle laissa sa magie lui échapper, et, si Fiona n'avait pas maîtrisé la magie de la reine, la glace se serait sans doute répandue dans toute la ville.

La fée sourit.

Cette magie ressemblait désormais à la sienne, bien sombre et visqueuse, et la pièce entière dans laquelle les deux femmes se trouvaient fut bientôt recouverte de glace, et Anna en frissonna de joie.

Elsa rouvrit les yeux, et eut un sourire béat en voyant l'air admiratif, approbateur et fier de sa sœur, et elle se dit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

La princesse, par malice et par jeu, glissa sa main sous le corsage de la reine, saisissant un de ses seins, qu'elle se mit ensuite à caresser.

Elsa poussa un léger gémissement ravi, alors que son esprit sombrait encore plus loin, et elle se laissa sombrer sur le sol gelé, ne sentant même pas le froid, ne sentant même pas sa magie lui échapper encore plus.

Ne sentant même pas que la fée contre elle s'en nourrissait, ni même qu'elle lui transmettait un peu de sa magie, qui l'assombrissait.

Alors que les deux femmes commençaient à faire l'amour, l'esprit d'Elsa s'évanouit complètement.

 _§§§§_

Anna sursauta, en constatant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans L'Underworld, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était.

Oui, elle était _en vie_ , mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose étrange, en fait.

Devant elle, il y avait sa sœur, allongée sur le sol, nue, une main entre les cuisses, gémissante, ne cessant de murmurer un nom : Anna, Anna, Anna.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et frémit en voyant une femme habillée d'une étrange manière (Fiona avait alors retrouvés on apparence normale, chose qu'Elsa n'avait pas remarqué, perdue dans son plaisir), et qui regardait Elsa de loin.

Alors, voyant la jeune princesse, qui, fascinée, ne bougeait plus, elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Bonjour Anna. »

La princesse était encore figée, ne se rendant pas non plus compte que la magie de Fiona l'envahissait elle aussi.

« Dis-moi, reprit la fée en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, que dirais-tu… d'aller rejoindre ta sœur ? »

 _Ma sœur_?

Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, oui, oui, _oui_. »

Fiona sourit.

C'était fini…

 _§§§§_

Lorsque Hook vit où il se trouvait, il poussa un soupir de découragement, comprenant alors ce qu'il se passait.

On les ramenait à la vie, il ne savait pas qui, mais il s'agissait sans doute de Fiona.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait est que maintenant, toute cette situation ne semblait qu'être encore plus désespérée.

Que leur voulait-elle cette espèce de folle, au juste ?

Il n'avait sincèrement pas envie de le découvrir…

 _A suivre..._


	6. Partie 6 : Le marché à ne pas accepter

Partie 6 : Le marché à nepas accepter (mais qui est le seul possible).

Oui, après la chute d'Anna et Elsa, la Black Fairy avait décidé de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait que peu côtoyé.

Killian Jones.

Hook.

Le pirate.

L'ancien époux d'Emma, et qui était aussi tellement d'autres choses.

(L'ancien amant de son petit-fils à elle, par ailleurs, si elle avait bien examiné les souvenirs de Neal.)

Qui était mort sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir sauver personne, et Fiona en riait presque.

Quand elle alla le voir, il ne souriait pas, et dans ses yeux, il y avait la question « Pourquoi ? », et la fée faillit en rire.

« Vous m'amusez, fit-elle, sans même attendre qu'il commence à parler.

\- Alors vous ne faites cela que par jeu ? Fit-il avec mépris.

\- Exact. Et pour vous faire sombrer. Parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de vous faire abandonner. De vous faire comprendre que vous avez perdu, plutôt que de vus laissez bien tranquilles dans le monde des morts.

\- Vous nous avez _tués_. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon, fit-elle en faisant la moue. Et j'aime m'amuser.

\- Vous appelez cela vous amuser ? Et votre objectif premier ? Sauver votre fils de son destin ? Avez-vous oubliez cela ? »

Le visage de Fiona prit un air singulier, et pendant quelques secondes, la fée avait laissé place à la mère.

Puis, elle sourit.

« Je l'ai _fait_! S'exclama-t-elle avec fierté, et avec une joie sincère. Malgré vous. Malgré vos efforts. Malgré tout ce que vous avez tenté. J'ai _gagné_. »

Le visage du pirate s'assombrit.

« Que dirait votre fils s'il savait ? »

Fiona sourit.

« _Il ne saura jamais_ , siffla-t-elle, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui le lui direz. Et de toute façon, il ne vous croirait pas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant. »

Killian blêmit. Alors comme ça, elle avait aussi réussi à vaincre le Ténébreux ? Alors là, ils étaient définitivement foutus.

 _§§§§_

Fiona s'amusait beaucoup, c'est vrai, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? » Lui demanda alors le pirate, posant la question pour la première fois.

Elle sourit.

« Ça vous _tue_ , pas vrai ? De ne pas savoir. De ne pas avoir de certitude. De ne pas comprendre _pourquoi_ je vous fais ça. Hé bien, tant pis ! Je vous laisserais dans votre incertitude. C'est plus drôle ainsi. »

Hook la regardait avec désolation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va vous apporter de toute façon, de nous briser, _nous_? Emma, Henry, et les autres… Les _vivants_. Eux, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi _nous_? »

Fiona devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

De la résistance, oui.

Du désespoir, bien évidemment.

Mais, des questions ?

Une volonté de comprendre ?

Certainement pas !

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas naïf, vous savez.

\- Alors vous posez des questions sans espoir d'avoir de réponse ?

\- Vous avez déjà tout ! S'exclama le pirate, en désespoir de cause. Vous avez gagné, vous avez fait sombrer tout le monde. Pourquoi continuer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je vous le disais ?

\- Rien ! Mais au moins, ça aurait un _sens_. »

Une nouvelle fois, Fiona se mit à sourire.

Un sourire mauvais, vicieux, et dément, aussi.

Et là, si Killian ne l'avait pas déjà compris avant, il aurait complètement su qu'elle était folle.

« Qu'est-ce qui a du sens ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque avec douceur.

Il ne répondit rien.

 _§§§§_

Elle l'avait laissé partir.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en prendre à elle, et aussi pour le laisser voir. Le laisser découvrir cette ville qui avait depuis si longtemps sombré sous l'emprise de la Black Fairy.

Killian avait parfois entendu parler de la première malédiction, celle de Regina, et de ce qu'il en savait, les gens n'étaient pas heureux ni libres, mais au moins, ils _savaient_ que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ceux-là semblaient parfaitement _comblés_ de leur destin, et lui, ça le rendait malade.

Comme d'autres avant lui, qui avaient été réveillés pendant un moment, il voyait la magie autour des habitants, il voyait tout.

Il voyait tout, et lui aussi, comme tant d'autres, il voulait juste hurler.

Il voyait Regina et Emma marcher en ville, ensemble, _heureuses_.

Il voyait Belle et Gold.

Il voyait Dorothy et Ruby.

Il en voyait d'autres, tant d'autres.

Il voyait, et il voulait hurler.

 _§§§§_

Elle lui avait rendu sa main, probablement pour éviter toute réaction étrange du type : « Oh mon Dieu, ce type a un crochet à la place de la main, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Et il ne lui en était en aucun reconnaissant, la dernière fois qu'on lui avait rendu sa main (correction : la dernière fois qu'il avait conclu un marché ET fait du chantage pour cela) ça c'était très mal passé.

Et puis, ce n'était pas avec sa main qu'il allait soigner sa dépression grandissante.

Parce que oui, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il se trouvait à Storybrooke (et cette fois-ci, c'était celle des vivants), et il commençait déjà à se sentir très mal.

La fée ne lui avait pour l'instant rien fait, apparemment, elle attendait qu'il se rende de lui-même, qu'il _abandonne_.

Et malheureusement, il n'en était réellement pas loin.

Entre le fait que les autres l'avaient déjà fait, et le fait qu'il était totalement impuissant, le pirate devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas loin d'abandonner.

Et Fiona n'avait même pas encore utilisé sa magie, c'était dire !

L'autre raison qui faisait qu'il était désespéré, c'était l'impression que tout était déjà fini.

Cela faisait _onze ans_ que les choses étaient ainsi, onze ans, _onze putain d'années_ , onze ans que la fée avait gagné, et avait mis en place sa malédiction.

Henry avait abandonné, Emma aussi, semble-t-il, tout comme Regina, tout le monde avait cédé.

Ils avaient perdu, et ils perdaient encore.

Ils perdraient toujours.

Les choses ne changeraient pas, elles ne changeraient jamais, et Killian aurait largement préféré rester mort, cette fois.

Oui, il aurait voulu rester dans le monde des morts, et non pas être dans cette situation.

Savoir et ne rien pouvoir faire.

Souffrir sans cesse, souffrir et surtout, _savoir_.

Le savoir, dans cette situation, était un terrible poison.

Il savait, et il souffrait, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien changer.

Et il y avait une part de lui qui voulait désespérément _oublier_.

Parce que, même si lui n'avait en aucun cas souffert ici, il souffrait _déjà_ , et de plus, il n'était pas le premier à arriver. Tout les autres avaient déjà été brisés, et, alors qu'il se promenait dans Storybrooke, Hook comprenait peu à peu que bientôt, cela serait son tour.

Il les enviait presque, parce que eux ne souffraient pas.

Parce qu'ils ne _savaient_ pas.

Les habitants semblaient le reconnaître, et il comprit que la fée avait déjà modifié la mémoire des habitants, et cela le plongea encore plus dans le désespoir.

Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui aurait su, lui aussi, quelqu'un avec qui parler de la malédiction, et qui l'aurait aidé à trouver un moyen de détruire la malédiction.

Ou au moins de continuer de résister contre Fiona, et de ne jamais abandonner, de ne _jamais_ oublier.

De ne jamais accepter, et même si cela aurait été vain, ils auraient alors essayé de faire quelque chose qui aurait _compté_.

Sauf que, depuis qu'il était mort pour la seconde fois, Killian n'espérait plus rien. Il avait perdu Emma dans le monde des morts, et maintenant, il se sentait désespérément seul, sur le plan physique (puisque personne n'était à ses côtés), mais aussi d'une autre manière (puisque personne d'autre ne se souvenait, si ce n'est Fiona), et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il errait, comme tant d'autres avant lui, comme Henry lui-même, comme Neal, comme Dorothy.

Il était _perdu_.

 _§§§§_

Le Granny's avait été le point de ralliement des morts, là-bas, aux Enfers. Apparemment, dans ce Storybrooke maudit, c'était toujours le cas. En tout cas, c'est là que Killian se rendit aussitôt, une fois qu'il eut plus ou moins fait le tour de toutes ses possibilités.

Il serait bien allé au Rabbit Hole, mais le fait est qu'au moins, au Granny's, il y avait tout le monde, et l'ambiance y était beaucoup moins glauque (il sentait que s'il allait au Rabbit Hole, il allait très clairement sombrer définitivement), et il s'y sentait mieux là-bas.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé cela.

Le pirate ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'un hasard, ou si Fiona avait orchestré tout cela, mais le fait est que quand il entra dans le restaurant/bar/hôtel, la plupart des personnes auxquelles il tenait plus ou moins se tenaient là.

Il y avait Emma et Regina, bien sûr, et le pirate ressentit une profonde vague d'affection pour ces deux femmes qui avaient fini par devenir ses amies (vu qu'il avait fini par accepter sa séparation avec Emma), et même si cela n'enlevait pas l'horreur de la situation, au moins, cela faisait partie de ces rares choses qui ne lui faisaient pas horreur.

Belle était ici aussi, avec Gold et Gideon, et Killian se sentit assez soulagé en voyant qu'elle aussi avait été plus ou moins épargné.

En revanche, son sourire s'évanouit quand il vit Neal.

Enfin, quand il vit Henry _et_ Neal.

Surtout quand il comprit quelle était leur relation si… particulière, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

La Black Fairy avait vraiment fait fort, sur ce coup-là, il devait bien le reconnaître…

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir ici, en fait.

 _§§§§_

Neal était… différent.

Différent par rapport à Neverland, et aussi par rapport à Storybrooke, enfin, par rapport à ce qu'il était alors, dans ces endroits et ces moments-là.

Il était beaucoup plus amical, et en plus de cela, il l'avait _oublié_ , et Hook ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter.

C'était presque comme autrefois, comme s'ils renouaient leur ancienne relation d'autrefois, et malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas le faire, Hook ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureux.

Quelques jours passèrent, et ils se rapprochèrent lentement, et presque malgré lui, le pirate se sentait fier de réussir à éloigner Neal de Henry, sans même comprendre que peut-être, tout ceci n'était qu'une nouvelle perfidie de Fiona.

Ils s'étaient aimés, autrefois, un peu, et cela recommençait, et Killian savait très bien que si il ne mettait pas fin à ça tout de suite, cela ne s'arrêterait pas.

Neal était en train de le faire sombrer.

Et cela lui allait très bien.

 _§§§§_

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que Hook ne sombre définitivement.

D'une certaine manière, ce fut plus long qu'avec Emma (qui avait sombré dès son retour) ou qu'avec Regina (qui bien qu'ayant résisté, ne l'avait pas fait très longtemps), parce que Fiona n'avait pas fait grand-chose, cette fois.

Elle avait laissé les choses se faire, avait envoyé son petit-fils vers le pirate, avait fait en sorte que celui-là même qui s'était battu contre elle participe à sa chute, qu'il le détruise.

Neal avait accepté sa tâche avec plaisir, un peu comme cela avait pu être le cas avec Henry avant, quelques temps plus tôt.

L'ironie de l'histoire, l'autre ironie, c'est que Fiona avait accordé des pouvoirs à Neal, de la magie noire, pour que celui-ci puisse mieux encore corrompre son ancien ami, et le faire sombrer comme tout les autres.

Oui, l'homme qui avait tant haï la magie, et qui aurait voulu la détruire, allait s'en servir pour faire le mal, et peut-être que cela n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, après ce qu'il avait fait quand il était encore enfant. Quand il avait utilisé la dague de son père, qu'il avait su pour la première fois ce que la magie noire pouvait être.

Peut-être s'était-elle alors contentée de réveillé cette part sombre dans son petit-fils.

Peut-être que le monstre, celui qui serait prêt à tout, même le pire, avait toujours été là, tapi en lui, sans qu'il en ait conscience un seul instant.

Neal ne savait rien de cela, et il s'en fichait, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire sombrer le pirate, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être contre.

Neal ne se souvenait de rien, mais il savait que le pirate en question avait fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'il méritait de souffrir.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais peu importe.

Neal voulait sa vengeance.

 _§§§§_

« C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fiona revenait pour narguer Hook, qui par ailleurs, tentait de plus ou moins s'adapter.

« L'aimer, tout en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais à vous. Mais juste à Henry. Et _savoir_. Tout savoir. Ça doit être affreux.

\- Que voulez-vous ? »

Le pirate paraissait désespéré, il voulait juste _savoir_ , et ne plus savoir, aussi.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

La fée se rapprocha de lui, et enfin, elle lui répondit :

« Vous faire souffrir. Vous faire sombrer, et que vous le voyez. Et que vous _aimiez_ cela. »

Et puis, d'un coup, elle lui arracha le cœur.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Partie 7 : Ceux qui ont échoué

Partie 7 : Ceux qui ont échoué.

Hook la regarda avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Êtes-vous sourd ? Vous briser. Vous voir sombrer et vous faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que vous aimiez ça.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que… »

Soudain, il lui fut impossible de dire un seul mot. Fiona pressait son cœur entre ses mains, sans aucune douceur, mais sans non plus le serrer jusqu'à l'écraser.

L'homme se mit alors à hurler, tandis que Fiona souriait encore, de ce même sourire fou et insensé.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que la magie peut bien nous faire faire. C'est… fascinant. Et aussi merveilleux.

\- Ça a déjà commencé, pas vrai ? Neal… c'est pour ça qu'il est là. »

La fée hocha la tête, et le pirate poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir. Fiona triturait le cœur blessé du jeune homme, qui commençait tout juste à définitivement tomber, tomber, tomber…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête contre son front, et il ne résista même pas.

Depuis le temps qu'elle faisait cela, elle commençait à vraiment être douée, au fait de détruire, désespérer, et ruiner les autres.

Elle caressa sa joue avec douceur, presque comme l'aurait fait une mère, et se mit à sourire en voyant la très légère lueur de folie qui venait d'apparaître dans le regard du pirate, quand il sut que tout était perdu.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait aux autres.

Elle les pervertissait, ou elle les rendait fous, et l'esprit du pirate venait tout juste de basculer.

Peut-être pas définitivement, cela ne faisait que commencer, mais Fiona le savait, désormais.

Elle avait gagné.

Encore.

Et elle adorait ça.

Elle planta un baiser sur son front, laissant doucement la magie noire agir sur lui, magie qu'il accueillit avec délice.

Son regard devint vide pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se remplisse de convoitise, alors qu'il voyait que Neal était désormais là.

Fiona sourit, avant de partir.

Pour celui-là, c'était fait.

Maintenant, elle en avait une autre à faire sombrer.

 _§§§§_

Elle était en prison.

Elle, Zelena, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, était _en prison_.

Comme au bon vieux temps, en somme, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle ne fit même pas semblant d'être surprise quand elle vit la Black Fairy surgir devant elle.

« Oh, Fiona ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute été ravie de vous voir, mais je dois admettre que ce n'est pas le cas. Non, en fait, j'ai menti ! Jamais je ne serais heureuse de vous voir.

\- Un jour vous changerez d'avis ma très chère, vous verrez. »

Zelena tenta de ne pas frissonner sous le regard brûlant de la fée, et, pour retrouver une contenance, elle la fusilla du regard.

« Je pense que vous avez tord, fit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

La fée haussa les épaules.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans une des nombreuses cellules de Storybrooke (oui, depuis qu'elle était la mairesse, le nombre de cellules avait fortement augmenté), et elles étaient seules.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Dans cette version de l'histoire, vous êtes en prison parce que vous avez tué votre mari.

Zelena haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah, parce que j'ai un mari maintenant ?

Fiona faillit sourire quand elle vit que la sorcière paraissait plus scandalisée par la vie qu'elle était supposée avoir que par le crime dont on l'accusait.

\- Et vous aviez eu une fille avant… Depuis votre crime, vous êtes prisonnière, vous ne pouvez pas la voir… C'est moi qui ai obtenu sa garde, et je suis comme sa mère désormais… Elle a cinq ans, et elle vous a oublié. D'ailleurs, comment se rappeler de ce qui n'a jamais existé ? »

Zelena blêmit au cours du discours de son ennemie, et sa haine ne fit que grandir encore plus, et le sourire de la fée s'agrandit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, _Zelena_ ? Susurra la fée, et la sorcière frémit en entendant la manière dont elle prononçait son nom.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis là. Vous voulez quelque chose de moi, sinon vous m'auriez ôté mes souvenirs. Alors… Qu'est-ce ? »

Avec grâce, la fée se téléporta sur la table, surplombant d'un seul coup la sorcière, et elle lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer... »

 _§§§§_

Fiona était folle.

Zelena ne voyait aucune explication à tout cela.

Et pourtant, quand la fée lui avait expliqué que si elle voulait revoir sa fille, elle devrait entamer une relation avec elle, une forte excitation s'était emparée d'elle.

Forte et involontaire, bien sûr, enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de croire.

Et elle avait refusé, évidement.

« Et non, parce que ?

\- Parce que c'est du chantage, que c'est ignoble, que je vous hais, et parce que vous ne m'intéressez pas ! »

En voyant le sourire à la fois carnassier et sarcastique de l'autre femme, elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort d'ajouter la dernière partie de sa phrase.

La fée se rapprocha d'elle, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« C'est drôle, mais… j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas toi-même à ton dernier argument. »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant seule la sorcière, qui eut besoin de quelques longues secondes avant de pouvoir respirer correctement à nouveau.

La sorcière n'avait réussi à revenir du côté du bien que peu de temps auparavant. Si on ne prenait pas en compte ses différents va-et-vient des deux côtés au gré du temps, on pouvait considérer que la sorcière n'était définitivement passée du côté des héros que quand elle avait abandonné sa magie.

De façon effectivement assez surprenante et ironique, c'était grâce à ce que Fiona avait fait, et donc par sa tentative de la stopper, qu'elle pouvait se considérer comme étant du bon côté.

Mais, le fait est que c'était très récent, et donc très frais (oui, l'inaction qui avait été la sienne dans le monde des morts pendant les onze dernières années ne comptait pas), et donc la jeune femme était assez sensible à la magie noire qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Ce qui était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse.

Sa force, parce qu'elle voyait la magie, qu'elle la _sentait_.

Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle risquait d'autant plus de sombrer, tout comme les autres.

Oh, et pour parfaire tout cela, elle était enfermée, sans pouvoirs, et sans possibilité de sortir.

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que l'espoir suffisait…

 _§§§§_

En voyant passer Fiona devant sa cellule, avec une petite fille aux cheveux blond marchant à côté d'elle, Zelena sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'amour.

Sa petite fille avait tellement grandi !

Cette modification temporelle avait sans doute dû être effectuée par Fiona elle-même, qui devait très certainement s'ennuyer de n'être qu'avec un bébé avant cela, puisque le temps s'était arrêté ici.

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa petite Robyn, cette enfant née dans des circonstances si particulières, et qu'elle aimait tant, qui lui manquait tant, depuis que la mort la lui avait arrachée.

« Hé bien ma petite, fit un des policiers à l'enfant, tu es venue accompagner ta maman au travail ? »

Zelena grinça des dents, tentant de se contrôler et de ne pas s'accrocher aux barreaux, en entendant cela.

 _C'est moi sa mère_.

La petite fille hocha la tête, et Zelena eut un sourire ému.

Sa fille ne se souvenait pas d'elle, et plus que tout le reste, c'était sans doute cela qui lui brisait le plus le cœur.

Fiona avait vraiment su frapper là où ça faisait mal.

« Hé bien, Sarah, reprit un autre, comment vas-tu ? »

Cette fois-ci, Zelena vit rouge, et une grande rage s'empara d'elle. En plus de lui avoir volé sa fille, de lui avoir donné une autre mère, _ils avaient changé son prénom_? Ils avaient _osé_ ?

 _Elle s'appelle Robyn, et c'est ma fille_! _Pas_ _la_ _tienne_ !

Elle se rapprocha de la porte de sa cellule, et cette fois-ci, elle s'agrippa fermement aux barreaux, emplie de colère.

 _Éloigne toi d'elle_!

 _Laisse-la tranquille !_

Zelena ne pensait plus à Regina, ou à tout les morts, seule sa fille occupait son esprit.

En voyant Fiona prendre _sa_ fille à _elle_ dans ses bras, elle ne tint plus.

« Laisse-moi la tenir dans mes bras Fiona ! Hurla-t-elle, avec plus de désespoir que de colère, laissant tomber toute politesse ou civilité. C'est ma fille ! Laisse-moi la tenir dans mes bras ! »

Elle ne demandait rien de plus, juste quelques secondes, qu'on lui donne au moins ça, pendant quelques instants, qu'on lui reconnaisse son statut de mère.

Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, pas vrai ?

Et à son grand désespoir, la fée ne sembla pas vouloir le faire.

« Espèce de garce ! Tu m'as volée ma fille ! »

Fiona se dirigea vers elle, Sarah ( _non Robyn, Robyn !_ ) toujours dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à lui sourire.

« Bien sûr que non, Zelena… Tu l'as perdue. C'est tout. C'est de _ta_ faute. »

Et Zelena regarda la petite fille.

Cette dernière _hurlait_.

De peur, de terreur, et la sorcière comprit que _c'était elle qui avait fait cela_.

Sa fille avait peur d'elle.

Elle avait fait peur _à sa propre fille_.

Le sourire de Fiona ne se fit que plus éclatant, et elle s'en alla, tentant de réconforter sa fille.

Zelena s'écroula sur le sol, hébétée.

 _Sa fille avait peur d'elle_.

Elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle, et en quelque sorte, c'était bien pire que dans le monde des morts, parce que là, c'était inévitable, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Sa fille l'avait oubliée, ne l'avait jamais connue, et appelait une autre femme _Maman_.

La jeune femme, le cœur brisé, prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

 _§§§§_

Lorsque Fiona revint, elle fit face à une jeune femme brisée, autant qu'avait pu l'être Emma Swan, au tout début de la malédiction.

La première avait été crue folle, celle-là était vue comme meurtrière.

Chacune d'elle était mère, et Fiona savait (et avait su) parfaitement comment s'en servir contre elles.

Robyn était là, dans les bras de la fée, dormant, paisible, et Zelena sentit à nouveau sa colère et sa tristesse l'envahir.

« Alors ? Demanda Fiona d'un air narquois. Où en es-tu ? »

Il y avait des cernes sous les yeux de la sorcière, et même cet air digne, _princier_ qu'elle tentait de se donner la plupart du temps avait disparu, englouti par la douleur de sa perte.

« Par rapport à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Ma proposition, bien sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'être en état, » dit la sorcière d'un ton acerbe et ironique.

Fiona la regarda quelques secondes, et, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle leva les yeux au ciel, effectua un mouvement de main, et rendit au corps de Zelena tout son éclat, perdu quelque peu pendant son séjour.

« Voilà, maintenant, te voilà parée. »

La sorcière se figea, effarée, et stupéfaite, en voyant que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Mais en même temps, elles étaient assez seules.

« Est-ce une coutume de ce monde, que de laisser la mairesse seule avec une prisonnière dangereuse ? Demanda Zelena avec ironie.

Fiona haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est le cas pour moi, et je dois avouer en être assez satisfaite.

\- Parce que tu l'as mis en place ?

\- Oh bien sûr, comme tout le reste… Sans moi, cette ville ne serait rien.

\- Sans toi, cette ville serait en paix ! Cracha la jeune femme.

\- C'est une question de point de vue. Alors ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas.

\- Si j'en crois la naissance de cette petite, tu n'es pas du genre à vraiment t'inquiéter du consentement de tes partenaires.

Zelena blêmit.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir… J'ai manipulé Robin, c'est vrai, mais je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce qu'il _croyait_ vouloir. Ce qu'il croyait être réel…

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Dit celle qui a fait lancer une malédiction pour détruire une sœur qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Ils ont lancé la malédiction pour m'échapper, c'était _elle_ que je voulais détruire. Pas les autres.

\- Il y a eu des dégâts collatéraux… Tu devrais me remercier, sans moi, Neal serait toujours mort.

\- Je ne suis plus une méchante ! »

Fiona passa une main dans les cheveux de son ennemie, et sourit.

« Tu crois ? »

Lorsque Fiona se téléporta, Zelena recommença à pleurer.

 _§§§§_

Elle voulait sortir.

Elle voulait s'en aller, être libre, et elle _voulait voir sa fille_.

S'il vous plaît.

Elle ne demandait que cela.

S'il vous plaît.

 _Laissez-moi sortir_.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, sans que cela change quoi que ce soit, et Zelena s'enfonça dans le désespoir, comme la fée l'avait prévu, et au même moment, deux autres personnes étaient ramenées.

Les deux dernières du groupe.

Snow White et Charming.

Les deux derniers qui n'était pas encore revenus.

Qu'elle n'avait pas _brisés_.

Après eux, alors tout serait fini.

Elle aurait gagné.

(Elle avait déjà gagné, oui, depuis tellement de temps, mais avec _eux_ , ce serait encore mieux.

Elle aurait détruit la lumière, l'espoir, et toutes ses choses en lesquelles elle avait cru autrefois.

Et les ténèbres vaincraient alors.

Pour toujours.)

Il y avait Zelena, aussi, mais elle était déjà en train de gagner contre elle, cela n'avait rien à voir.

Avec la sorcière, c'était bien plus facile, parce qu'elle avait un moyen de pression contre elle.

En ce qui concernait les deux héros, hé bien… Le simple fait de voir à quel point tout avait été détruit dans leur chère ville de Storybrooke suffirait à les détruire.

Cela avait suffit pour Emma, alors pourquoi pas pour eux aussi ?

Cela prendrait peut-être plus de temps, mais cela serait aussi beaucoup plus jouissif.

En fait, quand elle fit apparaître les deux héros devant elle, Fiona décida de rester, le temps qu'ils comprennent la situation.

Les yeux de Snow se firent plein d'une lueur de compréhension, mêlée à de l'horreur.

« Alors c'était vous…. Murmura-t-elle, effarée. Vous qui avez fait disparaître tout ces gens du royaume des morts.

\- Vous les avez ramenés à la vie, et nous aussi. Pourquoi ? »

La fée faillit éclater de rire. Qu'ils étaient ennuyeux ces morts, avec toutes leurs questions !

« Par jeu, répéta-t-elle, comme les autres fois. Et pour montrez aussi à quel point vous avez perdus. Et aussi que… les ténèbres gagnent toujours.

\- Non, c'est faux rétorqua David, plein de naïveté et d'espoir, comme tout les héros de la ville avaient pu l'être avant. Nous trouverons un moyen de vous battre.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ? Tout les autres héros et autres magiciens sont amnésiques, n'ont plus leurs pouvoirs, ou si c'est le cas, ils n'ont aucune envie de me trahir ! Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me rester fidèle ! Rien de plus !

\- Nous sommes là ! Renchérit Snow White. Nous serons toujours _là_.

\- Uniquement parce que je le veux. Sans moi, vous seriez toujours morts.

\- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que nous vous soyons reconnaissants pour cela, siffla le prince.

\- Quel manque de gratitude ! S'exclama la fée avec un air faussement outré. Mais, quitte à être en colère contre moi, autant que vous le soyez pour de bonnes raisons ! »

Puis, d'un geste, elle leur jeta un sortilège.

Pas pour leur effacer leurs souvenirs, oh non.

Pas maintenant, pas à cet instant-là, cela aurait été beaucoup trop clément pour eux, ça, ce serait pour plus tard.

Elle leur offrit de nouveaux souvenirs.

Pour leur montrer ce qu'elle avait fait de Storybrooke.

À Henry.

À Emma.

Aux deux sœurs.

Et à tout les autres.

L'horreur se fit sur leurs visages, et les deux époux s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Il fallait qu'ils partent, pour réfléchir à tout cela.

 _§§§§_

Du côté de Zelena, les choses n'allaient pas mieux.

En fait, pour la prisonnière, c'était en réalité pire que tout.

Depuis quelques jours, la mairesse n'était pas retournée voir la sorcière, et, de façon assez étrange, l'ancienne méchante le vivait plutôt mal.

En partie par rapport à la présence de l'autre femme, à laquelle elle s'était plutôt bien habituée, mais aussi en rapport avec autre chose.

Sa fille. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis déjà plusieurs jours, et elle lui manquait atrocement.

Elle avait été séparée d'elle pendant onze ans, mais à cet instant elle était morte, et même si c'était douloureux, au moins, ça, elle pouvait l'accepter. Parce que son enfant était loin d'elle, hors d'atteinte, elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était frustrant, mais au moins cela n'avait rien de désespérant.

Mais là, elle était en vie, et la douleur ne se faisait que plus forte encore qu'avant, elle était dans la même ville que son enfant, elle était _à deux pas d'elle_ , et _elle ne pouvait pas la toucher_.

Et ça, ça la tuait.

D'autres jours passèrent, et, alors que Snow et Charming tentaient de mettre en place une résistance contre Fiona, Zelena se désespérait.

La fée était revenue, mais sans sa fille, et peu à peu, la sorcière souffrait, et sombrait.

Elle voulait sa fille.

Elle voulait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, faire en sorte qu'elle l'appelle maman, qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle n'ait pas peur d'elle.

Elle voulait une _famille_.

Alors que son esprit se concentrait encore et encore sur sa petite fille, tout ce qui avait été sa sœur disparaissait de son esprit, et elle ne restait que focalisée sur Sarah ( _non, Robyn. Robyn !_ )

« Rends-moi ma fille, Fiona, je t'en supplie…

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Zelena.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste… pourquoi ?

\- Je me sens seule, lança la fée. J'aimerais avoir une compagne, chez moi (Blue ne comptait pas, puisqu'elle était toujours en prison) et avec moi. _Vivant_ avec moi. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, Sarah a bien besoin d'avoir une seconde mère…

\- Elle s'appelle _Robyn_!

\- Quel manque d'originalité ! Mon choix de prénom est bien meilleur, à mon humble avis.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis ! C'est ma fille !

\- Plus maintenant. Pas si tu refuses de m'écouter.

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Certes… Et ? D'après ce que je sais, tes propres méthodes de méchante n'étaient pas mieux.

\- Mes crimes passés ne valident en aucun cas tes crimes actuels, Fiona.

\- C'est grâce à _tes_ ténèbres que j'ai pu tout réduire à néant, tu devrais en tenir compte.

\- J'ai _abandonné_ ma magie pour que tu échoues. Je sais qui je suis, pas une héroïne, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus une méchante non plus. »

Fiona sourit. Elle s'amusait follement, ce genre de joute verbale lui avait _vraiment_ manqué. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi cette Zelena comme future compagne, la jeune sorcière était foncièrement intéressante, _parce qu'elle avait déjà sombré_.

Elle avait été dans les ténèbres, en fait, elle n'en était sortie que peu de temps avant, et c'était cela qui intéressait autant la fée.

Quelqu'un comme Regina ne l'intéressait pas, parce que cette dernière en était sortie victorieuse et forte, et parce qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Et parce que détruire l'une des deux femmes grâce à l'autre avait été extrêmement jouissif.

Zelena résistait encore, et c'était ce que la fée voulait, qu'on lui dise tout d'abord non, et, une fois qu'elle aurait accompli son plan affreux, alors le _oui_ de la jeune femme n'en serait que plus merveilleux.

 _§§§§_

Charming et Snow White étaient désespérés.

La situation était encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

La Black Fairy avait détruit tout le monde, tout ce qui était bon dans cette ville, et les souvenirs qu'elle leur avait donnés n'avaient été qu'un aperçu de tout cette horreur.

Ils se battaient encore.

Ils étaient des héros, et leur espoir n'était pas mort, mais il s'affaiblissait lentement, tout comme leur force.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le début de la malédiction, celui que Henry ou Emma avaient connu, avant de mourir ou d'abandonner.

Au tout début, il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, des choses à sauver, il y avait encore de l'espoir, tout n'était pas encore mort.

Mais maintenant ? Tout était foutu, détruit, perdu.

Et eux aussi, ils l'étaient.

Et c'est pour cela que les deux héros avaient pris une décision radicale, la seule possible pour échapper à cette malédiction et ne pas céder à celle-ci.

Ils allaient se tuer.

 _§§§§_

Zelena… ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle était seule, en prison, loin de sa fille, et la seule manière de revoir celle-ci était de céder à un odieux chantage.

Et le fait que Fiona ne cessait de venir la voir n'aidait en rien. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore « lâché » sa magie sombre sur la sorcière, et celle-ci avait encore son libre-arbitre, parce que Fiona voulait que Zelena _choisisse_ de lui céder (même si, après cela, elle allait utiliser cette magie d'une manière tout sauf acceptable.)

Elle voulait dire oui.

Pour Robyn, et parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le jour où Fiona revint la voir, elle aussi avait pris sa décision.

 _A suivre…_


	8. Partie 8 : Fais-moi voir, voir !

Partie 8 : Fais-moi voir, voir !

Elle était clairement en train de craquer.

Et d'une façon atroce et perverse, peut-être que cela plaisait un petit peu à Zelena, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fascination malsaine et mauvaise envers l'autre femme.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui résister, d'être du bon côté, alors que tout le monde avait déjà abandonné.

« C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Et les yeux de Fiona se mirent à briller.

\- Très bien. Mais ne t'en fait pas, les choses iront lentement.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne vais pas tout de suite te laisser voir ta fille… Du moins, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Zelena, pas directement, pas très longtemps non plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

L'instant d'après, la petite Robyn était sur les genoux de Fiona, dormant paisiblement, et le regard de Zelena se fit d'un seul coup plus apaisé.

« Un baiser. C'est ce que je demande. Et tu pourras tenir ma fille dans tes bras pendant… cinq minutes. Mais ne la réveille pas. »

Toute à son bonheur d'avoir la possibilité de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, elle ne tiqua pas sur la manière dont Fiona avait parlé de l'enfant.

Portant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, la fée se rapprocha lentement de Zelena, et se stoppa. Très rapidement, Zelena comprit alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit _elle_ qui initie le baiser.

De (faussement) mauvaise grâce, elle s'approcha alors d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut tout sauf un baiser chaste, et, s'il n'y avait pas eu Robyn entre elles deux, le baiser aurait sans doute pu les emporter beaucoup plus loin qu'elles ne l'escomptaient.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, haletantes et Fiona se lécha les lèvres, semblant comme satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Hé bien… et toi qui disais que je ne t'intéressais pas », ironisa-t-elle face à une Zelena un peu confuse.

Confusion qui disparut assez rapidement lorsque la fée lui glissa sa fille dans ses bras, qu'elle commença alors à bercer, emplie de contentement.

« Oh, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle la voix emplie de joie. Je suis là, tu m'entends ? Maman est là. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu perdre ces dernières années.

Elle ne vit pas que Fiona souriait, sans doute un sourire moins fou que d'ordinaire, parce que, tout comme la sorcière, elle avait été mère. Et elle l'était toujours, même si Gold était maintenant plus vieux qu'elle (il semblait l'être, en tout cas), et même si Henry ne vivait plus avec elle, il était quant même son fils adoptif.

Et elle considérait _vraiment_ Robyn comme sa fille, _à_ _elle_.

Même lorsque Fiona partit avec sa fille, Zelena souriait encore.

À cause de ce moment avec son enfant, ou à cause du baiser, elle-même ne le savait pas.

 _§§§§_

Fiona eut une moue ennuyée face à ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Deux corps.

Ceux des deux héros, qui avaient d'abord résisté, mais qui avaient préféré la mort, plutôt que de vivre dans cette ville, où tout n'était qu'horreur et douleur.

C'était… inattendu.

Autant, en ce qui concernait la mort de la Sauveuse, elle s'y attendait, elle avait même fait en sorte que cela arrive.

Mais là…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Fiona était impressionnée par leur choix.

D'avoir eu le courage de se tuer, afin de lui résister jusqu'au bout.

Elle n'en attendait pas moins de ces deux-là.

D'autres auraient pu dire que c'était de la lâcheté, mais elle ne le voyait pas ainsi.

La lâcheté, ça aurait été de céder, de s'abandonner à la malédiction, et de _tout faire_ pour oublier.

Ils n'avaient pas choisi cette voie-là, ils s'étaient battus d'abord, sans succès, et, quand ils avaient compris que tout était perdu, alors ils avaient encore résisté.

Et, par ce dernier geste flamboyant, empli de force, ils lui avaient montré qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, et qu'ils préféraient mourir, plutôt que de rester dans ce monde.

Ils mouraient, ils se _souviendraient_ , et leurs remords les poursuivraient pour toujours.

Et oui, Fiona était admirative de leur choix et de leur force d'âme.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle allait les ramener, encore.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, emplis d'horreur, de douleur, de colère, et de terreur, elle se mit à sourire.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle se décida à expédier les choses, et la magie de la fée les envahit rapidement.

Eux aussi se mirent à oublier.

Il s'agissait des rares personnes qu'elle n'avait pas fait céder.

Peu importe.

Elle en avait encore une à faire tomber, et alors, tout serait terminé.

Et elle leur montrerait, à tous, toute cette horreur.

Elle n'attendait que cela.

 _§§§§_

N 'importe qui ne sachant rien de tout cela aurait trouvé la relation entre Zelena et Fiona assez touchante.

Enfin, de loin, bien évidement, si jamais ces personnes là n'avaient rien su de ce qu'il se tramait réellement.

La réalité était bien loin de tout cela.

Zelena était piégée, prise au piège par cette femme qu'elle haïssait, cette femme qui lui avait déjà tout volé, et qui lui arrachait peu à peu les quelques rares choses qui lui appartenaient réellement.

Sa volonté.

Son libre-arbitre.

Cette femme qu'elle se devait de côtoyer, si jamais elle voulait revoir Robyn.

Cette femme qui la brisait, qui ne lui accordait des moments avec sa fille que si la sorcière ne s'opposait pas à elle.

Cette femme qui, peu à peu, la faisait sombrer, tout comme elle avait fait chuter tout les autres auparavant.

Zelena n'était pas le dernier rempart face à la folie et la cruauté de cette femme qui n'était qu'indifférence et cruauté vis-à-vis des êtres humains qui peuplaient cette ville.

Parce que Zelena, elle aussi, _avait déjà perdu_.

Elle avait perdu, personnellement, le jour où elle avait dit oui et accepté toutes les conditions du terrible marché que la mairesse lui avait « proposé » (imposé aurait été beaucoup plus juste, soi dit en passant), quand elle avait dit oui à tout, du moment qu'elle pouvait revoir sa fille.

Du moment que cette dernière ne l'oubliait pas complètement.

Cela avait aussi passé par une discussion entre Sarah (Robyn, donc) et celle qu'elle appelait sa mère.

« Mais, maman, qui est cette femme ?

\- Une de mes amies… Enfin, bientôt, elle pourra sans doute devenir beaucoup plus…

\- Pourquoi dois-je aller la voir ? »

La moue quelque peu boudeuse qu'affichait Sarah à l'instant même montrait à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère (la vraie, pas la menteuse), et Fiona lui sourit.

« Parce que, ma chérie, elle a besoin d'aide. Une aide que toi seule pourra lui apporter.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle avait une fille autrefois. Et puis, elle l'a perdue, dans des conditions tragiques.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Tu devras jouer le rôle de l'enfant. De ce fait, si elle t'appelle par inadvertance Robyn, et non Sarah, ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait normal. »

La petite fille haussa un sourcil.

« Mais, mon vrai nom, c'est Sarah ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Fiona eut un autre sourire, en voyant à quel point l'enfant était bien conditionné.

Quand la malédiction avait frappé, Robyn n'était encore qu'un bébé, à peine une enfant, et de ce fait, elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de Zelena.

Elle considérait Fiona comme sa mère, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la malédiction, seulement avec le fait qu'elle ne connaissait qu'elle, et que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait élevée.

De ce fait, jouer ce rôle et cette comédie ne lui plaisait pas _du_ _tout_.

« Fais un effort, Sarah, d'accord ? Pour moi. Pour ta chère mère, qui ne veut qu'aider cette femme qui a tant besoin de notre aide. »

Sarah soupira, avant d'acquiescer, de mauvaise grâce.

Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, elle lui faisait peur, elle était… étrange. Et en prison, aussi, accessoirement.

Ainsi, par le biais de la petite fille, qui n'avait aucune idée du rôle qu'on lui faisait jouer, sa mère sombrait encore et encore.

Après trois semaines de ce « traitement », Zelena eut la possibilité de sortir, mais elle ne s'en sentit que plus enfermée encore qu'avant, puisqu'elle était réellement à la merci de sa tortionnaire.

Chez _elle_.

Quand elle sentait Fiona contre elle, la sorcière ne savait pas réellement quoi penser. Ou quoi ressentir. De la peur, du frisson, de l'horreur, de l'espoir, aussi, et beaucoup d'autres choses, un peu d'excitation, peut-être.

Elle se sentait mal dans ses bras, cela voulait déjà beaucoup dire.

Elle _sentait_ que c'était mal.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait tenir, accepter, et alors, elle aurait enfin sa fille à ses côtés.

Cette fille qui n'était plus la sienne, cette fille qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle, et qui, si elle ne la haïssait pas, ne l'aimait pas, et Zelena se dit que cette malédiction lui avait vraiment tout pris, en fait.

« Je te hais. »

Elles se trouvaient toutes deux au lit, ensemble, alors que Robyn était gardée par Granny, et Fiona était en train de l'embrasser.

« Non, rétorqua la fée, tu m'adores. »

C'était cela, se disait la sorcière, son seul moyen de résister. Ne pas oublier sa haine contre celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Ne _jamais_ oublier.

Et ne _jamais_ accepter.

Quitte à souffrir.

 _§§§§_

Sa fille commençait à l'accepter, et Zelena se sentait presque mal d'en être heureuse. Elle se donnait à Fiona chaque nuit pour avoir droit à cela, et elle haïssait cela de moins en moins, à son grand désespoir.

Fiona était douée, vraiment très douée, et Zelena le subissait sans le vouloir.

La magie était de retour, _encore_ , et Zelena s'en nourrissait avec avidité.

Ses perceptions et ses souvenirs s'altéraient de plus en plus, et il y avait certains moments où elle était persuadée d'être dans une relation saine avec Fiona, et que cette dernière était sa femme. Il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour se réveiller, et prendre conscience que tout cela n'était que mensonges.

Et cela lui faisait de moins en moins horreur.

Pour une simple raison.

Elle était la dernière.

Elle était la seule à se souvenir encore, à savoir que tout cela était faux, _et elle ne pouvait rien faire_.

Elle s'abandonnait lentement au pouvoir de la fée, presque avec délice, et sans aucun remords, puisque tous l'avaient fait avant elle.

Un jour, les deux femmes discutaient, avec Sarah à côté d'elle, et elles étaient telle une vraie famille.

Une famille absurde et sans aucun sens, c'est vrai, mais une _famille_ malgré tout.

Et ça, ça lui _plaisait_.

La première fois où elle appela Robyn par le prénom de Sarah, elle voulut se reprendre, mais elle reçut de la part de Fiona un regard qui paraissait tellement _fier_ , qu'elle décida de se taire.

Elle tombait amoureuse de Fiona.

Un amour faux, mensonger, _pervers_ , surtout, et plaisant aussi.

Comme Henry, comme Emma, comme tant d'autres, elle se sentait être pervertie par Fiona, et, si la magie n'avait pas été là, peut-être aurait-elle haï tout ces changements, mais maintenant, elle n'en avait que faire.

Sa fille était là.

C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Peu importe qu'elle y perde son âme, en somme.

Elle vivait avec le monstre de l'histoire, elle couchait avec elle, se perdait dans ses bras et entre ses cuisses, et tout ce qui aurait pu être bon en elle avant disparaissait, anéanti sous la terrible emprise de la magie de la fée maléfique.

Et elle s'en _fichait_.

 _§§§§_

La victoire de Fiona était complète.

Elle avait redistribué les cartes en ville, avait réussi à tout changer, et à tout détruire.

Elle avait enfermé les fées, avait détruit la plus puissante d'entre elle, et l'avait réduite au néant.

Elle avait manipulé la Sauveuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tue, et l'avait poussée dans les bras de son ancien amant et de son propre fils.

Elle avait détruit deux sœurs.

Avait fait sombré un pirate.

Avait poussé une méchante Reine dans le vide.

Avait fait revenir malgré eux deux héros qui pourtant avaient cru lui échapper en s'offrant à la mort.

Et elle avait aussi fait sombrer sous son emprise une ancienne sorcière.

Oh, et elle avait une famille, aussi.

Un fils, réel, qu'elle ne blesserait jamais, par amour pour lui. Tout comme sa belle-fille ou son petit-fils (en ce qui concernait Gideon, pas Neal).

Ils étaient les seuls qu'elle ne tenterait pas de détruire.

Quant aux autres…

Elle les avait tous corrompus, que ce soit ou non par le sexe, que ce soit Neal, Henry, mais aussi d'autres qui faisaient partie de cette immense famille qu'elle s'était constituée : Emma, Regina, Zelena.

Elle les avait _détruits_.

Et bientôt, tout serait fini.

 _§§§§_

Ils étaient là, tous, devant elle.

Les héros.

Les anciens méchants.

Et les autres, aussi.

Les _maudits_.

(Sauf Gold, Belle et Gideon, à nouveau. Elle voulait les protéger.

Enfin, autant que sa folie le lui permettait, autant que son esprit malade pouvait le faire, puisqu'elle voulait protéger son fils et sa famille grâce à une malédiction.

Ce qui n'était pas une des meilleures méthodes existantes.)

Et d'un seul coup, par jeu, elle brisa tout.

Elle brisa les faux souvenirs, les mensonges, leur rendit leurs souvenirs, pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu' _ils_ avaient fait à cause d'elle.

L'horreur, la douleur, la _colère_.

Voilà ce qui aurait dû les envahir tous, sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas.

La magie noire les avait tous envahis, possédés, pervertis, ruinés, et _détruits_.

Ils étaient perdus, perdus dans les ténèbres, sans aucune envie d'en sortir.

À la place, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Parce que cela leur suffisait.

Parce qu'ils étaient heureux.

Et parce que c'était _ce qu'ils voulaient_.

Et Fiona sourit.

C'était fini.

Elle avait _gagné_.

Mais, à quel prix ?

 **FIN !**

 **ND'A :** **Bon, ça, c'est fait.** **Cela ne met pas fin à ma série « Black Fairy's Curse UA » (parce que j'ai encore d'autres choses à raconter), mais cela termine celle qui passe par _Perdre toute moralité, Elle aurait voulu hurler,_ et _Une vie heureuse_. Et oui, ça se finit comme ça, donc mal, si vous préférez une histoire de cette série de textes où ça finit bien, c'est le cas de _Briser le cercle vicieux_. Je pense publier un texte faisant partie de cette série, qui serait un univers alternatif de cette histoire (encore un !) où cette fois-ci, Fiona aurait effacé la mémoire de Henry plus tôt, et où elle fait venir Blue chez elle, et où elles ont une relation malsaine. Et Henry finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche, et ce n'est pas la chose à aller mal dans cette ville ! (Scénario qui m'a été suggéré et qui m'intéresse assez). J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, qui est très sombre, et qui sera une des dernières de cette série de textes qui le sera à ce point. Enfin, normalement. **


End file.
